


Rock Bottom

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

雨下得很大。Solo好不容易找到一个里面没有人的公用电话亭。它在七十一街和第八大道的西北角，看起来废弃多时，但竟然还能用，那是Solo那天晚上碰到的第一个奇迹。第二个奇迹是，电话没多久就接通了，而且照电话那头的声音来看，接电话的人心情不错。

“那幅画怎么样？”电话那头的人说。

“画怎么样？”Solo重复了一遍。以他当时的狼狈状况，他算很客气了。他浑身是水，感觉自己像是加工中的乳清奶酪。

“对，我的那幅画怎么样？”

“既然你问到了，我还活着，谢谢。”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”

“我只知道任务黄了，我完蛋了，而你只关心你该死的画。它现在还在博物馆里，如果你想知道。它哪儿也去不了，和我一样。”

电话那头沉默了一会，这段时间，Solo忙着清理自己的口袋。他掏出一张博物馆的参观门票，揉成一团扔进雨里。随后他翻开一个今晚盗来的钱包，那是他匆忙离开时顺手偷的：他把照片抽出来扔掉，只留下现金和一张旅馆房卡。抱歉，Caldwell先生和太太。随后Solo想起他忘在博物馆保险箱旁的一套开锁工具，这是今晚最大的损失。实在可惜，因为那套工具还很新，上面没有指纹，但等他离开这里以后，他可以买新的工具。

重点是他得尽快离开这里。

Solo抽出那张房卡瞧了瞧，吹了声口哨。看来今晚对于Caldwell夫妇来说是个特别的日子。他忘了Waverly在电话那头能听见他的一举一动。

“发生什么了？”Waverly问。

“一开始很顺利，”Solo一面在脑子里记下旅馆名称和房间号码，一面说，“我们的人放我进去，那时候正好是晚上十一点整，开保险箱的过程也进行得很顺利，但我正要拿走那幅德加的时候——出问题了。要么有人陷害了我们，要么我们不走运。总之，我完蛋了。”

Waverly不愧是Solo的老朋友，最好的艺术走私贩。“定义一下‘完蛋’。”

“那儿有具尸体，”Solo不怎么高兴地说，“死透了。而且上面有我的指纹。”

“操。”Waverly说。“你确定这不是你在南卡罗莱纳惹的仇家？”

Solo把钱包里值得留下的东西转移到自己的大衣口袋，把那个皮革制品扔掉，雨还在下着。他需要把伞，他为什么不顺手牵羊拿把伞？“现在是谈这个的时候吗？”Solo回答。

“好吧，我想想，监控录像没有拍到你吧——告诉我监控录像没有拍到你。”

“本来是。我本打算离开时把带子拿走，我发誓。但尸体打乱了我的计划。”

“我想说脏话，Napoleon。”

“冷静点，”Solo忙说，“告诉我，我该怎么离开这。”

“你不能。”

“什么？”Solo说。

“Gabby在罗马赶一个活，月底才回来。我不能去纽约，理由一言难尽。你偷的是McDaniels的珍藏，所以你很快会被通缉。换句话说，这次你得靠你自己了。知道尸体是谁吗？”

“不然你以为我为什么要跑。那是俄罗斯大使。”

“‘那个’俄罗斯大使？”

“Waverly，我挺喜欢你的。但请别重复我的话。”

“抱歉。这次我真的帮不了你的忙。找个地方，躲起来，尽量活着，祝你好运。”

Solo挂了电话。这个电话还不如不打呢。没错，躺在Solo回家的道路中央的正是那个大使，就像Solo本人是个小偷那样千真万确。Solo本来不会知道他是谁，但一个星期以前，他到博物馆踩点的时候，排在队伍前头的是个女士，她正在看报纸，报纸上有这家伙的照片。Solo不知道哪样事情更不幸，报纸上这家伙被发现死在他盗窃的那幅德加画作后面的密室里呢，还是这位女士恰好有一对迷人的酒窝。两者都造成了你今天的结果，Napoleon。

也许他真的遭遇了盗窃生涯里的滑铁卢。用Gabby的话说，陷入了人生低潮。

往好处想，Solo尽量安慰自己，起码你知道今晚住哪。

大约两小时后，Solo用房卡打开了原本属于Caldwell先生和太太的房间。他把门反锁上，检查了一下房里的设施：Caldwell先生的陈列柜生意看起来经营得不错。

等到他洗了个澡，填饱了肚子以后，他坐下来考虑对策。酒店服务台没有在看见Solo的模样后大叫着报警，意味着还没人发现可怜的大使倒在博物馆的地毯上，那么他还有不到七个小时的时间想出一个从此地脱身的策略，那必须不包括纽约的监狱。Solo非常需要安静的独处时间来想想这件事，然而就在此时，房门外的走廊尽头响起一阵喧闹。

Solo把门打开一条缝。如果那是来逮捕他的警察，他也希望死得明白点。

不过他多虑了。走廊尽头一个喝醉了的俄国佬（Solo叹口气，为什么他生命中最倒霉的一个晚上非要和俄国扯上两次关系）正在乱闯房间，两个服务生死死抱住他的腰，竟然还拦不住他。这人用俄语吼着什么，在往左转身时把一个服务生差点甩到墙上。

Solo正打算关上门，却听到一个服务生说：“大使不在这个房间里，先生。如果你需要什么，我们可以——”

Solo顿住了关门的手。

唔，Napoleon Solo一直是个乐于助人的人。虽然Waverly看到他此时脸上的微笑可能会不赞同。Solo自告奋勇告诉那两位先生，他可以把这个外国人搀回房间去，他们是生意上的伙伴，生活中的好朋友，Solo只差编出一个关于莫斯科的动人故事了。

十分钟以后，这个大个子的重量就落到了Solo的肩膀上。

“不，那不是洗手间的门，”Solo一边阻止对方乱动，一边说，“你叫什么名字？”

“Illya。”

“Illya，”不是Solo在这个世界上最喜欢的名字，不过在能活命的情况下一切又另当别论，“你是大使馆的工作人员？”

他得到了一个模棱两可的回应，但在Solo检查过Illya外套里的证件后，他不再怀疑了。天无绝人之路，这就是他的出路。Kuryakin是二级参赞，一个无可无不可的头衔，多半是用来掩饰可疑勾当的。Solo叫自己的爱国心安静点，先检查了一遍Illya的证件，还有他的钱包。

五分钟以后，Illya在Solo的旅馆房间里酣然入睡。十分钟后，Solo拿出了一个大胆的计划。

他得离开纽约。重要的是，床上这家伙现在是他的通行证。


	2. Chapter 2

“博物馆在——”

“七十二街。从街上走过没有人会错过的，那是一栋维多利亚时期的建筑物，过去曾经是Steinway& Sons在纽约的办公室，但现在是私人博物馆了，专门展出McDaniel先生从世界各地搜罗来的艺术作品，尤其是法国印象派作品。”

Illya瞪着他，那双手捂着额头。“天啊，”他叹息道，“我依然感觉头很痛——”

“你昨晚可是把整个迷你吧的酒都喝光了，Jeffery告诉我的。”

Illya深深地吸了口气，然后顿住呼吸的动作发出声呻吟，好像现在连吸气都要了他命似的。

“Jeffrey又是？”

“这家酒店的礼宾。你真该花点时间好好和人交际下了，Kuryakin先生。”

Illya好像有点生气了。不过Solo拿不准。他碰到过的所有俄国佬都喜欢用这种表情看着他，要不然他们就是爱生气。“你觉得你很有魅力是吧，牛仔？”这时候Illya说。

“起码比你有魅力。”Solo低语。

“你说什么？”

Solo闭上嘴，没人比他更为眼前的结果沮丧了，没有人。他本来应该站在Waverly那间俗气的办公室里，拿着支票，欣赏那幅德加——虽然它暂时会属于Waverly一段时间，但Solo有的是时机把它偷回来，所以这一点可以忽略不计——手里拿着一杯冒泡的香槟酒，聆听Waverly的客户不断称赞他多么独具慧眼。相反，他现在成了一桩入室盗窃的嫌疑犯，一桩谋杀案的疑凶，不管他能把《贝列尼一家》临摹得多么出神入化，此刻都帮不了他的忙。

“所以，”Illya的样子不太有耐心，“你是个一等良民，只不过——不，先别插嘴——昨天晚上在七十二街不小心偷了点东西，没什么大不了的，但你现在需要我的帮助。”

“对。”

Illya沉默不语了一刻钟，Solo从他的脸色看不出他的想法。“还有什么我需要知道的吗？”

“没有，”Solo忙不迭地补充，“除了我不认为这家酒店有干洗服务，你吐在了他们的床单上，我想他们为此会收你一大笔额外费用，就这些。”

Illya站起来，在地毯上走了两步，转过身盯着Solo。Solo在他醒来以前就确定过他身上没有武器了，但那种目光还是有点瘆人，Solo决定露出点微笑，别让Illya把他和一张可折叠餐桌弄混。“如果我拒绝，”Illya一边审视着他一边说，“帮你这个忙呢？”

Solo脸上的微笑扩大了一些。“我对莫斯科不太了解，但他们好像不喜欢他们的同性恋雇员和美国佬有什么牵扯，我是说，差点在维加斯结婚那种牵扯？在一个酒店房间的可疑照片也没帮上忙，当然。你可能已经把一些情报交给了我，由我传递出境，在他们看来。”

“你怎么知道我是——”Illya说到一半露出恍然大悟的神色，“Jeffrey，当然。”

Solo耸耸肩。“‘你不问，我不说。’”

“所以你伪造了你和我在拉斯维加斯的照片，还有今天晚上在这个酒店的照片——一个晚上，这令人印象深刻。”Illya这句话像是从牙缝里挤出来的，Solo脸上的神情不变。

“唔，不完全是伪造的，”Solo很好地把握住威胁的界限，其中的一半关键是要让目标以为你站在他那一边，“换作别的场合，别的情况下，说不定你还会是我的类型呢，Illya。”

他大笑起来，用一种全新的，威胁的视线打量着这个美国人。“你真是厚颜无耻。”

“谢谢。”Solo说。

Illya狐疑地瞧着他，Solo觉得自己现在也需要打开迷你吧喝一杯了。他没有蠢到把那具尸体告诉Illya，然而纸包不住火，如果这件事已经上了新闻——Solo用他身上的睡衣带子起誓，Illya没有完全相信他的话。“我觉得更方便的方法是杀了你，删掉你手机里的照片，”Illya用一种让他大感警觉的样子摇着头说，“再告诉他们我杀了个擅闯酒店的小偷，没人会在乎。”

“说得好，”Solo其实很紧张，但表面上可看不出来，他知道成败在此一举，“但你怎么知道我没有备份？”

如果Illya能用眼神掐死他，Solo觉得他很可能已经死了。Illya像困兽一样在房间里转身，在他醒来以前，Solo从未觉得这个房间这么小。趁这个时机，他好好观察了一番这个俄国人的长相。刚才那句玩笑话倒也不完全是假的，这人有一定的魅力，只不过Solo通常不碰那些事后会给他带来麻烦的类型，而Illya看起来就像个麻烦。一个说俄语的危机（peril）。

“我只需要你把我带到机场，”Solo继续诱导他，“没人会拦下大使馆的车。那以后我们甚至都不必见面，你可以忘了你见过我，以及上过你的车。到了机场，我会把照片删除。”

Illya的神色中依旧有戒备。三分钟以后，他似乎下了决定。“我们不能被看到同时上了我的车子，”Illya终于说，“二十分钟后在停车场D出口等我，你自己想个办法打发走行李生，我在D出口等你一分钟，逾期我就开走。别耍花招，我可不像你想象的那样是个文官。”

“你当过兵，我猜，”Solo伸出右手，“巧了，我也是。海军。”

Illya视线挪到Solo伸出的手掌上，轻蔑地哼了一声。他抬抬右手，让Solo看到他手掌里握着的东西。“作为保证，我先保管你的护照，”他翻过一页看了看名字，“虽然我想这并不是你的真名，Rolfe先生。”

“操。”Solo惊讶地收回手，握成拳头。

从来没有人能从他身上偷走东西。这个Kuryakin不可小觑，他还真的有两下子。

Solo不能用员工电梯——那是新手犯的错误——他得循正常渠道下到大堂，循正常手续退房，退房的时候他确实屏住了呼吸，还用一顶帽子挡住了监控视频，然而这完全是没有必要的，一对从棕榈泉来的夫妇非要知道高尔夫球场到底在哪，所以Solo很顺利地就退了房，打发掉行李生。Waverly会对他这种招摇的手法不以为然，这种对高调退场的爱好过去也给他惹过不少麻烦，但Solo还没因此真正遇到过危险——其中一个因素就是他的交际能力。

“Mr. Caldwell？”在他走出电梯时，他被叫住了。他屏住呼吸，一只手暗暗握住了藏在搭在胳膊上的外套下面的一把手枪。他转过身，笑容可掬，原来是Jeffrey叫住了他。

“抱歉，”Jeffrey对他举起一条项链，“但你把这个漏在了房间里。”

Solo眯起眼端详那条项链，它价值不菲，有一个纯银的链坠，里面可以放照片的那种，但式样老旧，值不了多少钱，这不是Solo会看上的那种东西。如果一位女士戴着这条项链和他一起搭乘电梯，那么她在离开时还是安全的。于是Solo没花多久便想起这条项链属于谁。

“谢谢。”Solo给了他小费，把项链接了过来，塞进口袋里。他有种预感，这东西早晚用得着，虽然他现在还没想到能拿它派什么用场。

告别Jeffrey以后他溜得很快，走送货出口，没遇什么障碍就到了停车场。

Illya的那部车子是标准的使馆配备，从审美意义来说Solo哪怕在一个再穷再破的公路旅馆停车场都不会打这种车的主意，但此一时彼一时，现在他觉得这部车真是美极了，闻起来的气味和自由一样。他藏好手枪，朝车子走去，没走几步Illya就不耐烦地按了按喇叭。Solo忍住翻白眼的冲动，看来耐心不是这位俄罗斯朋友的美德。

他上了车。Illya扭头瞥他一眼。

“安全带。”

“你认真的吗？”Solo说。

“安——全——带。”Illya强调。

Solo深深吸了口气，告诉自己只需要再忍耐一百三十公里。他把安全带拉下来时，Illya把电台音乐调到了最大音量。“OK，可怕的音乐品味，”Solo说，“还有什么我需要知道的吗，甜心？”

Illya对此没有搭理。车子缓缓启动，拐弯，快要接近停车场出口，Solo瞥见后视镜里一辆亮了灯的警车，确切来说是一辆纽约巡逻车，正在跟着他们。“加速。”Solo突然说。

Illya用你疯了吗的表情注视着他。“什么？”

“加速。”Solo再次说。

Illya对他的要求置之不理，Solo抢过方向盘，推开Illya，一脚踩上油门，在一连串俄语咒骂声中将车开得飞驰而去，不一会儿他们就在大路上了，Illya脸色铁青，像要吃了他。Solo干笑两声松开手，在自己的座位做好。Illya哼了一声。“你不是疯了，就是嗑药了，”Illya一个字一个字地往外蹦，“他们不会截查大使馆的车，你自己说的。你在害怕什么？”

Solo咧咧嘴，这让他现在脸上比假笑还难看。“我在田纳西州有超速罚单。这么说你相信吗？”

Illya皱起眉头，闷不做声开了将近半小时。Solo快要因为车内的平静睡着的时候，Illya在快接近加油站的地方猛然一踩刹车，把车停下。Solo诧异地望着他。

Illya揪住他的领子，把他顶在车门上，Solo吃痛抱怨了一声，混乱之中，他伸手去摸那把枪，但Illya远远把那把枪踢开，Solo甚至不知道他是什么时候发现那把史密斯的。“现在听好了，”Illya说，“你到底还有什么没告诉我？就因为偷了幅画，不至于紧张成这样。”

Solo勉强挤出个笑容。“也许我就是天生爱紧张。”

Illya眉头皱得更紧了些。“看起来不像。还有，你用点三五七口径的左轮，你到底是什么人？”

那把该死的枪。Solo甚至不那么喜欢它，如果因为那把枪而送命那就太傻了。

“听着，恐怖，”Solo摊开手——没被制住的那只手——做了个投降姿势，“你不会想在高速公路服务区干掉我的，这里的那个摄像头虽然旧了点，但看起来还能用。作为一个小偷我是摄像头方面的专家，信不信由你。现在，你能先把我松开吗？我们好好说话？”

Illya抬起一侧眉毛，Solo对他指指角落里那摄像头。他听到一声咕哝，脖子上的手松开了。

“谢谢，啊，终于能喘气了，”Solo理了理自己的西服，“你有烟吗？我真需要来一口。”

“别得寸进尺。”Illya双手握住方向盘，警觉地观察着车窗外，不时瞪他一眼，让他别轻举妄动。Solo本来不打算那么早把那件倒霉事告诉他，不过现在看来不说不行了。

“现在听着，”Solo把手伸到身后，去试车门的锁，该死。锁上了。“你说对了。我不是容易紧张的类型。我也许有件事情忘了告诉你，昨晚我在博物馆里的时候，那儿除了德加的真迹，还有件东西——确切地说，是个人。再说得详细点，是一具不是我杀的尸体。”

Illya沉吟不语。

Solo悄然接近车门。“如果你把我成功带到机场，我会给你一千美金，不够？一千五百，现金。只要你把我弄出这鬼地方。”Illya还是不说什么话，Solo快要打开车门了，只要——

“回来。”Illya突然说。

Solo愣了片刻，脸上露出个笑容。他回到车上，关上车门。“终于醒悟了，嗯？”

然而Illya按了个键，四个车门重新锁上了。Solo这才感觉到事情不对，那时候他们已经开出了服务区，重新回到了路上。“你在干什么？”

Illya冲他眨眨眼。“我在把你送到最近的警局，别担心。我能开得很快。”

这一定是开玩笑。Solo握紧拳头，他的手心里汗都出来了。“你不能这么做。”

Illya转过头，头一次笑得很开心。“我能，”他满不在乎地说，“而且我正要这么做。”

Solo悲伤地叹口气。绝对没错，这就是他的人生低谷，这是他这辈子从未经历过的最低潮的日子，他竟然要被一个开这种破车的神经病送到纽约警察局去，以谋杀罪论处。如果他挣了一大笔逃跑的路费，也就罢了，但他还没得到那幅德加哪。偏偏碰上这么个死脑筋。

他该怎么办？


	3. Chapter 3

Illya把头靠在驾驶座椅上，胳膊搭在车窗一侧，闭目养神。Solo不知道他哪来的自信，认为他的俘虏不会跳车逃跑。

幸运的是，他们被堵在了车流中心，看来短时间内出不去。感谢你，纽约。

“你是打哪学会这种技能的？”Illya开口。

如果不是车内只有他们二人，Solo不会认为他是在对自己说话。“再说一遍？”

Illya没吭声，Solo再次试着碰仪表板的时候，Illya睁开眼。Solo缩回手。

“我们困在车里，你却挑这个时候和我闲聊？”

“不是闲聊，”Illya简短地解释，“我只是问你，你是怎么学会这种技能的。”

“哦，”Solo说，“我猜你指的是我闯空门的技能，而不是我把一个人的后脑勺打得凹陷下去，将他的尸体留在私人博物馆二楼，除了非常执着的艺术爱好者没人能找到他的技能？”

Illya又看他一眼。“我还以为你说那座博物馆没人会错过。”

“我还说了很多东西，现在我后悔了，”Solo发作，“那是在一个疯子要把我送去警局以前。”

Illya闭上眼睛，均匀地呼吸，不再搭理他。Solo有一瞬间想启动车子的报警装置，纽约交警会接到这辆车子被盗的信息，还没等他们走出车流，一辆响着警号的巡逻车就会让他们靠边停下，那时候Illya的脸色就精彩了——不，Napoleon，你是不是忘了什么事情，比如你还在车里。

Illya休息的样子仿佛一块被调到了飞行模式的手机屏幕，上面的应用没有几个能用的。现在Solo知道，如果Illya喜欢，他可以很长时间不开口。这对Solo来说很有利，给了他一些时间来思考接下来要说的事情。“如果我编个凄惨的孤儿故事，你会把我放走吗？”

Illya缓慢地睁开眼睛，看着他。“你看起来不像孤儿。”

“不，”Solo泄气地靠回座位，扯开领带，“我父亲是个牙医。母亲是个艺术家。”

Illya静静地凝视着他。Solo避开他的目光。“他们住在布鲁克林。”他下意识补充道，他也不知道自己哪根筋不对了，他对Waverly都没有谈过这些。“而且他们认为我是个厨师。”

Illya脸上露出个微笑，非常浅淡，使得Solo忍不住也笑了。“我知道这很滑稽。”

过了很长一段时间，就在他以为Illya不会再开口的时候。“你的招牌菜是什么，红酒炖鸡？”

那讽刺的微笑是那么明显，以致于Solo忍不住说：“你用不着知道。”

“对，”Illya点点头，“因为我会信任一个杀人凶手来做我的晚餐。”

“我没有杀他。”Solo再一次强调。

“所有人都这么说。特别是他们屁股后面有警察追着的时候。”

“你真是个混蛋。”Solo差点没气炸。

这真是漫长的四十分钟，等到车流终于挪动的时候，Solo的火气已经提前消失，他现在只希望再来个什么离奇事故，把他们堵在公园大道和四十二街交汇处，最好堵上一整个白天，等到麻烦自己消失。他想象着Sobonov的尸体现在还静静躺在博物馆的地毯上，没人发现——但很可能清洁女工已经发现了他，纽约不知哪个警署的一队警察已经抵达了现场，希望不是Max和Lombar，他们恨他。

Solo突然有种冲动，想打开电台听听有没有谋杀案的消息。他不顾Illya变得危险的目光，伸手把音乐关掉，调整电台，指望他敏锐的听觉能在嘈杂的电台音乐间发现什么。Illya欠起身，一脸不快。“你在干什么？”Solo不理睬他的质问，继续自己的搜索，终于，一个频道传出“俄罗斯驻美使馆——”字样，被Solo捕捉到了，他调大音量，转头对Illya做出“闭嘴”的口型。电台里还在继续，“Sobonov被发现死于纽约一所私人博物馆，地址是——”

Illya的脸色陡然一变。“你杀了Sobonov？”

“我还以为你永远不会问呢。”Solo有意刺激他。

Illya劈手关掉电台。Solo索性转过头和他对峙，对方的视线里有着愤怒，惊疑和不解。

纽约州最好的小偷现在处于自暴自弃的阶段，Solo想。他紧紧盯着Illya的蓝色眼珠，以防对方有什么异动，但另一方面，也许内心深处有一部分他巴不得Illya马上把他交给警局，那就一劳永逸了。就在Solo全面警戒的时候，Illya终于开口了：“好吧，我现在有点相信你的那套‘我没杀人’的说法了。凭你还杀不了Sobonov，除非他被人注射了足量麻醉药。”

“我知道我该说‘谢谢’，”Solo皱眉，“但我为什么感到你在侮辱我？”  
Illya像一头小狼那样愉快地朝他咧嘴。“你不能怪我不相信你的话，你带着把走私枪，行踪鬼鬼祟祟，而且还拿着别人的信用卡住酒店——哦，别忘了你还勒索了我。”

“装装样子而已，”这是个机会，Solo赶紧说，“其实我不会使用枪。”顺势补上个笑容。

Illya半信半疑地瞧着他，Solo的心中正重燃起希望，便听见Illya说：“我会按照我们原本商量好的把你送去机场——听好了，先别笑——条件是你在途中闭上嘴，还有把照片删了。”

“没问题。”Solo马上说。

Illya脸上没露出任何表情，他待Solo也没有比一开始更为亲切，但Solo现在高兴得简直想亲他一口，要不是考虑到Illya的车技是他唯一离开这里的保证，他早就付诸行动了。这次他们没遇到任何障碍，似乎老天都站在Solo这边。自从Solo搞到他的第一副开锁工具以来，他已经很久没有这么开心过了。如此开心，他开始有兴致了解一下他的同伴。

“你昨晚为什么喝得那么醉？”

Illya隔着方向盘瞥他，不带感情的一瞥。“我以为我们说好了闭嘴。”

Solo耸耸肩。“不想说可以不说。”

Illya凝视着道路。“发生了……一些事情，”他说，“没有什么是你需要知道的。”

Solo的好奇心炽烈地燃烧起来，为了打发时间，他把迄今为止所知道的关于Kuryakin的一切讯息拼凑在一起，最后得出个结论：他是被发配到大使馆来的，因为做错了什么事情，或者得罪了什么人，这就能解释他那副臭脾气和他的郁郁寡欢了。然而Solo现在已经学乖了，他把这个发现深埋在心里。现在还不是把那条Illya不小心掉在酒店房间的项链交还给对方的时候，Solo把那条项链视为自己活命的保证，只有在最后关头，他才愿意用上它。

他们经过了一个又一个路牌，Solo开始相信Illya是真的要和他两清了。路上他们经过了两辆巡逻车，一辆纽约消防车，Illya都没有向他们大声疾呼自己车上有个杀人犯的打算。确认这一点以后，Solo渐渐放松下来，他滑动手机——这是Jeffrey的手机，所以屏保是Marriot酒店的远景——开始看地图。Illya瞥他一眼。“所有你遇到的人，你都从他们身上顺点东西？”

Solo抬起眼睛。“我还以为我们说好了要闭嘴呢，Kuryakin先生。”

Illya摇头。仿佛在说：你无药可救。

Solo懒得管他，他扔下手机，把头朝后仰，开始尝试着补充点睡眠。Illya再度打开音乐，但这次Solo没有阻止他。

依稀之中，Solo梦见他正在开一个瑞士NX-510型的保险箱，他已经找到了头三个数字，然而，在调校最后一个数字时，撞针怎么都不肯乖乖地落到凹槽里，催动滑轮，使门弹开。他挽起袖口，耳朵专注地贴在保险箱门上，听里面的动静。他没有多少时间了，金库外面传来脚步声，而撞针仍然迟迟不落下，Solo知道他能做到，只需要再给他十秒，不，五秒，五，四，三，二，一——

一声猛烈的撞击惊醒了他的美梦。Solo马上抓起枪，朝身旁望去，Illya不见了，他再扭过头，Illya和后面的一辆车的夫妇起了争执。那是辆灰色沃尔沃，看样子是刚才撞碎Solo美梦的车子：车尾保险杠有道凹痕，属于这次撞击的杰作。Solo把身子压低，以防那对夫妇其中一个瞥见他的身影，Illya回到车上时，正好撞见Solo把车窗摇上这一幕。

“谢谢支持，”Illya讽刺地说，“我就知道我可以依靠你。”

Solo有意忽略了这句话。“发生了什么？”

“一对普通的夫妻，”Illya说，“没什么大不了的，我们已经互相交换了保险讯息。车子损伤得不怎么严重，他们刚加满了油，可以去帮我们叫个拖车。他看起来人不错。”

“纽约人？”

Illya奇怪地打量他一眼。“不，”他说，“但他们正要去上东区。”

Solo把原本的弹夹卸下来，从行李里掏出一个全新的弹夹装上，Illya的眼神变得越来越警惕——“你在干什么？”Solo置之不理，从自己那侧跳下车，来到后座，俯卧，找到最准的射击角度——“我再问一遍，”Illya已经变得在低吼，“你在干什么？”

Solo眯起眼睛，压低头颅，他还能看到那辆肇事车缓缓拉开和他们的距离。它开得很慢，守法的公民往往如此，要是五分钟前它的主人能记住别来惹他们就好了。Solo在心里估算了一下这会用掉多少子弹。Illya抓住他的右肩，手劲很大。“你到底以为你在干什么，混球？”Illya吼道。

Solo开了第一枪，子弹穿过后座玻璃，打中了前面那辆车的右后轮胎。

“我不会让一对上东区夫妇有机会报告警察，他们碰到了个谋杀嫌疑犯。”

Solo说完开了第二枪，那枪在间隔不到两秒的时间里再次击中左后轮胎，车子在公路上像条被斩去头颅的蛇一样摇摆，然后彻底瘫痪了，它冲出护栏，滑下山坡，咆哮着开出十码，然后不动了。Solo拿起Jeffrey的手机，关掉定位，扔给Illya。“轮到你帮他们叫个拖车了。”

“你疯了吗？”Illya朝他怒目而视，“他们很可能已经死了。”

“放心，死不了，”Solo冷静地说，“这种撞击力度安全气囊已经弹出，他们顶多也就昏迷而已，车子稳稳地卡在两棵树之间，但车胎绝对废了。如果你想他们在夜晚来临之前离开这里，就赶紧照我说的打电话——放心，这不是我第一次干这种事。”

Illya做了次深呼吸，看看那辆车，又看看Solo，仿佛在做决定。过了片刻，他冷着脸接过电话，抬腿下车，关上车门，坐在车头盖上拨通了号码。Solo在车内等着。

五分钟后Illya回到车上，Solo光看他的脸色就知道他们刚刚建立的友谊付诸东流了。

“你告诉他们你是谁了吗？”

“不，我还没那么蠢，”Illya面色不善，“如果我说了，你是不是打算把我也杀了？”

Solo沉默片刻。“我不能冒这个险。”过了一会他说。

Illya开始把车往后倒，同时把电话扔回给他。“你是个疑心很重，忘恩负义的狗娘养的杂种，我想这点毫无疑问。”

Solo埋头检查枪，他感觉并不好，Illya显然没放弃继续挖苦他的机会。

“而他说他从来没开过枪，”Illya低声说，眼睛凝视前方，“我居然还相信了。”

“你能闭嘴吗？”Solo说。

“不能，”Illya没好气地说，“这下好了，我们在一个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方，没有拖车，最近的加油站要两小时车程，照这个速度，我们可能要花一辈子的时间才能去到机场。”

“情况并没有那么糟。你的车没有主结构的损坏，还能上路。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我知道，”Solo现在直接看着Illya的眼睛，“因为这不是我第一次逃命。”

Illya看看他，又看看他手里的枪，Solo琢磨他对枪没有大惊小怪，但也不怎么高兴。“你还真是充满了惊喜啊，是不是，”Illya阴沉地开口，“我猜Charles甚至不是你本名。”

“我再问一遍，”Solo无奈地叹了口气，“你能闭嘴吗？”

“那我再说一遍，”Illya愠怒地握住方向盘，“不能。你能怎么办，朝我开枪？”

Solo抓住Illya的胳膊，另一只手越过方向盘，压低Illya的后脑勺然后吻了上去，Illya的眼睛由于惊讶而睁大，但并没有做出明显的反抗，Solo狠狠吻住他，用上了自己的所有技巧，直到Illya开始上气不接下气才把他放开，Illya嘴唇湿润，一时间没从这个意外恢复过来，胸膛剧烈地起伏。他看着Solo，Solo还给他一个微笑。“我的名字叫Napoleon，记住了。”

车厢内的气氛一时变得非常微妙。两人对视一阵，Illya语无伦次地找了个借口“我去看看引擎有没有损坏”就下了车，Solo忍不住笑了下，由他去了。他可不是完全不通情理。

Solo趁机打了个电话。“你还活着。”Waverly一听他声音便说，“我一猜就是你。”

“也活不久了，”Solo说，“我在努力。听着，能帮我个忙吗？”

Illya回到车上时，Solo安静得像个兔子，Illya奇怪地看他一眼。“你又在打什么坏主意？”

Solo还没开口，Illya摆摆手。“算了，我不想知道。你是对的，车子没大问题。我们可以在拖车来以前离开这里。”话音刚落，一道从对面来的车灯光线照亮了两人的脸，Solo和Illya对视一眼，不由得都紧张起来。

那是一辆县治安官的车子。


	4. Chapter 4

确切地说，是一辆写着Warren县治安官字样的警车。开车的不管是谁，一定远远地看到了车尾保险杠上的凹痕。车头侧边一摆，刚好停在Solo他们要出去必须得驶过的位置上。你可以说Warren县的治安官是想帮忙，但更有可能他看了早间新闻，认出了Solo是谁，一心挡住他们的出路，把这个屠夫交给俄罗斯大使馆领赏。

Solo知道自己正在胡思乱想，他推测的事情毫无事实根据，可他就是控制不住自己。

那辆巡逻车停下，从车上下来的人像CBS电视剧上的角色，至少Solo很久没看见有人把警服穿得这么整齐过了。这人距离他们二十码左右，中等身材，貌不惊人，但他马上用实际行动告诉另外两个人，如果他没有别的特长，至少嗓门很大。

“发生什么了？”那人朝他们俩嚷道。

Solo抬起视线望向Illya，Illya靠在椅背上没有作声。从他的脸色来看，Solo明白俄罗斯人不像看上去那么镇定。运气不站在他们这边，治安官按住腰上的枪，步步朝他们走近。方才的意外让车掉了个方向，此时治安官沿着车后部朝他们走来。“先生们？”他再次喊道。

Illya的视线和Solo碰在一起。“我们该开走。”他低语。

“不。”Solo马上表示反对。

“听我说，”Illya生气地说，“我们应该马上离开。”

“我们不能，他看见我和你的脸了，”Solo做了个鬼脸，“也许还看见了那辆冲下坡的沃尔沃，我们不知道他知道了多少。现在开走像什么样子？我们应该留下来，赌一把运气。”

Illya冷笑，伸手去开门，Solo迅速按住他的手，Illya浑身一僵抬头看他，Solo轻抚他的内侧手腕。也许是Illya的脉搏，也许是他自己的心跳在疯狂跳动，不知怎么的，Solo觉得都混在一起了。Solo恍惚了一阵，直到Illya抽回自己的手。“你不仅是个小偷，还是个赌徒。”Illya喃喃。

“个人爱好而已，”Solo把枪塞进后腰，以防被人看出来，“闭上你的嘴，让我谈话就好。”

Warren县的治安官已经走到他们这辆车旁边了，他往里查看时，Solo对他露出特定微笑，这是他用来应付所有麻烦人物的微笑，比如说FBI，保险公司调查员，国土安全局人员，但拿来应付一个县治安官还是第一次。“下午好，”治安官扬了扬眉毛，“出什么麻烦了？”

“下午好，Stewart，”Solo念出他制服上的名字，“真高兴看到你，我们瘫在这好几小时了。”

Mike Stewart——至少这是他制服上的名字——好像相信了Solo的故事，但他的一只手仍然放在枪套上。Solo很肯定那把枪Stewart还没有机会使用过，然而那看来并不能阻止Stewart时刻按住那把枪，像曼哈顿的贵妇时刻牵着一只宠物狗。Stewart靠近看了看车的内里，把没挎枪的那只胳膊按在车顶。Illya似乎很讨厌他这种把别人的车当做自己家的姿势，Stewart四处乱看的时候，Solo有一半时间都在担心Illya突然弹开车门，跳出去把他们这位新朋友给宰了。为了松弛自己的神经，Solo刻意说下去，有意让自己的话语充满无关紧要的细节，希望这个Mike会因此感到很闷。“他们来自堪萨斯，你能相信吗？我说，不管你来自哪，如果你把别人的车尾箱撞成这样，至少下来帮别人叫个拖车，我一向就说，美国精神不如以前了——布鲁克林不如以前了，格林尼治村更是糟糕——我本来以为这就够糟了，但现在我对堪萨斯也失去了全部的信心，你觉得我说的对不对，长官？”

Mike困惑地望着他，好像既想点头又想摇头，Solo内心同情他，因为他自己也不知道自己这番话的逻辑是什么。Illya期间一直冷着脸，看着别的地方，这副冷面孔也许在别的地方用得上——例如IRS来叫Solo交税的时候，或者房东叫Solo交租的时候，Solo会记得给Illya个电话：“嘿，兄弟，记得你的那一手吗？”——但不是现在，不是你被一个执法人员盘问的时候，Illya那副态度真是帮倒忙了。Mike似乎一开始就不喜欢他。Mike把头伸进车里，探到Solo开始担心Illya会把他脖子拧断的程度，他看看Solo从Illya的夹克口袋里熟门熟路掏出驾照，又看看Illya的脸。“你同伴不怎么喜欢说话，对吧？”他把驾照拿在手里细看。

“唔，他是俄罗斯人，”Solo大着胆子说，“他们的大使刚刚死了。你还要他怎样？”

“对，我在电台上听到了，”这番话完全转移了Mike的注意力，他开始煞有介事点头，觉得Solo很有道理，“治安确实不如以前了。一大早你才刚喝了杯咖啡，打算坐下来看看报纸，接下来你知道的事情就是一个家伙死在了十个街区以外的楼梯上，脑袋上被人打了个大洞。”哦，其实他是倒在了波斯地毯上，而且脑袋离楼梯很远，但Solo是不会纠正他的。

Mike把驾照交还给他。Solo拿手肘撞了撞Illya，Illya对治安官挤出个僵硬的笑，Mike顿住伸出来的手。“等会，你看起来有点眼熟，”这话是对Solo说的。“我是不是在哪见过你？”

Solo差点咒骂出声。不过他是个职业小偷，他的工作内容一半就是胡扯。他脑子转得很快。

“是吗？”

“对，我刚才就觉得你很熟悉。我一定在哪见过你，让我想想——”

Solo假装回忆的样子。“我想这是很有可能的，”他最后说，“你瞧，因为我是个演员。不是有名的那种，但我在一些电影里演过几个小角色。”

Illya朝他挑起眉毛，Solo按住他的胳膊。“我们刚从纽约来，要去南洛杉矶。哦，我就不告诉你我们刚谈下了一部什么样的片约了，你会对细节感到很闷的，我只能说那绝对是个惊喜。”

Stewart一定不怎么看晨间电视节目，也没有问为什么西海岸的电影从业人员会开着一辆使馆的车子。Illya的眼里全是嘲弄的笑意，Solo把脚踩到油门上，时刻准备作最坏的打算，但Stewart把驾照还给Illya，还打了个哈欠。“别，那玩意让我很困，我老婆才喜欢那玩意，”Solo的心才刚放下，又提了起来，“你们的车还能动吗？我可以帮你们叫个拖车。”

“我们赶时间。”Illya骤然开口。

“哦，要不了多少时间的，”Stewart仍然很热忱，“或者上我的车，我载你们去求助——先把车子留在这里，没人会偷大使馆的车子的——这是电影道具，是吗？真是绝了。”

Illya和Solo的目光相遇。Solo在想还有多久Stewart会发现那辆被树叶掩埋的沃尔沃，还有多久那辆Illya打电话叫来的拖车就会抵达这里，他不知道具体要多久，不过可以肯定到时候Stewart就不会这么热心和友善了——从Illya的视线来看，Solo知道他有相同的想法。

“我不知道——”Illya开口。

“太好了，”Solo打断他，“亲爱的，我们总算遇上好人了。”

Illya皱眉望向Solo搭住自己肩膀的手。“难道你不能用你的手机寻求帮助，‘亲爱的’？”

Illya的声音低了好几度，大概因为他很想杀了Solo。“这里没讯号。”Solo假装很苦恼。

“那就这么定了，”Warren县的治安官说，“我知道这附近哪里能找到电话，还有漂亮的英式松饼，我带你们去。来吧，伙计们，我这车可不是每天都有机会搭电影明星的。”

“我们能谈谈吗？”Illya转向Solo，仿佛终于忍耐不下去了，“一分钟？”

“没事，你们两只爱巢里的小鸟继续。”Stewart冲Solo会意眨眼，“我在车上等。”

他们在刚才那辆沃尔沃冲下去的地方“谈”，实际上更像Solo抱着双臂，Illya在朝他压低声音吼叫。

“两只爱巢里的小鸟？”Illya走出几步后大步走回来，绷着脸说。

“瞧，这世界上有比被看作一对西海岸来的同性恋更糟糕的事，”Solo说，“比如杀人凶手。”

“你难道不明白，”Illya冲着他吼道，“我们不能把车子留在这儿。大约半小时以后，拖车公司会来拉走那辆沃尔沃，他们会发现一辆空着的大使馆车停在这里，他们会问各种各样的问题，很可能还会报警——到时候你完了，我完了，我们安全离开的通行证也完了。”

Solo静静看着他。“——‘我们’？”Solo戏谑地说，“我没想到这件事里还有个‘我们’。”

Illya闭上嘴，脸上有些发红。他抿住嘴唇看着Solo，Solo和他对视，注意到他看自己的目光里有种新的东西，Solo还不确定那是什么，但那很吸引人。他走过去抱住Illya，轻拍了下他的背，这种安慰行为通常奏效。“我们不会有事的，”Solo低语，“你只需要相信我。”

情况于是变成了现在这样：他们坐在一辆警车后排，听一个大嚼三明治的人跟他们打探好莱坞。

后来回想起来，Solo承认他应该早发现事情不太对劲，但那时他可能真的累了，或者Illya分了他的心，反正他没有察觉到他本该察觉的事情——直到车子从一个出口下去，走了一条非常偏僻的路，与其说这条路通往松饼和枫树糖浆，更像是通向星星监狱。

车子一个刹车停了下来，Solo睁开疲惫的睡眼。要不是治安官拿最好的三明治到底该放生菜还是莴苣叶来烦他，他可能不会睡着的，他还没来得及继续做保险箱的梦，便被急刹车弄醒了。

Stewart拿枪指着他们。

主要是指着Solo，不过Solo觉得他在惊慌和缺乏经验的情况下走火打中Illya的可能性也不是没有，尤其是在他非常张皇地把枪从对准一个人转到另一个人的情况下，Illya对着枪口眯起眼睛。

“你有权保持沉默。如果你不保持沉默，那么你所说的一切都能够……”Stewart朝他们笨拙地读着米兰达警告，Solo感到一阵绝望。

“喂，Stewart，难道你不该先把我们铐上再读？”Solo说。

“闭嘴，”Stewart扔给他一副手铐，“把你的右手和他的左手铐上。我第一眼看到你就认出你来了，你就是在七十二大道杀了人的那家伙。就是头穿了个大洞，倒在楼梯上那家伙？”

“我真不记得他是谁，我一天杀很多人。”Solo揶揄。Illya翻个白眼。

“我说了，别动，”Stewart又把枪扬了扬，“你的照片登在报纸上了，还有一个奇怪的姓。我想下次你在宰掉什么楼梯上的家伙以前，是不是最好确定他们没有你的照片和录像？”

Solo深深叹口气。“好建议，”他说，“不过那家伙的头真的不在楼梯上。”

他的态度弄得Stewart越来越紧张了，为了不让Stewart激动之下乱射子弹，Solo只得接过那副落在他大腿上的手铐，转过身，示意Illya把手腕伸过来，Illya纹丝不动。

“我和他不是一伙的，”Illya说出的话让Solo意外，“我是使馆的工作人员。”

Stewart大笑。“对，好像我不知道那辆车是偷来的。给我坐好，把手铐戴上。”

这回轮到Solo想笑了。他故意慢慢地把手铐拿起来，一面在心里思考对策。在这个该做点什么的时候，他脑子里却一个主意也没有，他可以跳车，但他可不想让Stewart慌张之下在他后背开个大洞。通常情况下，劫持一辆警车对Solo来说不在话下，但那是在车上没有人的情况下，而且也不在白天，不在有人拿枪指着他的时候。Illya这时开口了。

“你有多灵活？”

“啊？”

Illya的声音依然很低。“配合我。”

听起来像上一个Solo约会过的家伙在床上的人生格言。Solo只来得及看见Illya握住Stewart的枪管，他本能地后仰，枪管划过他一秒钟前还在的地方，差点砸断他鼻梁，还好他闪躲得快，并且利用后仰顺势低下了身子。Illya握住Stewart的配枪以后，朝一边窗框砸去，Stewart吃痛松开了手。Solo吃惊地看见Illya退出弹夹，把枪管在自己的膝盖上折弯，好像那不过是一块非常柔顺的金属。枪管被扭曲成不可思议的角度，再也不能使用以后，Illya打开车窗，把它像垃圾一样扔了出去。Solo觉得自己昨晚为了壮胆喝的那杯酒也许还在发挥作用，虽然一杯干马丁尼劲头不该这么大才对。他重新扳直身子，意识到自己的后槽牙咬得很紧，掌心也重新出汗了。幸运的是，Solo终于不必听Stewart唠叨什么生菜了，Illya夺走枪以后砸了一下他的头，他此刻晕了过去。Solo盯着他制服上的警徽看。

“我知道你可能会告诉我这种事在俄罗斯每天都会发生，”Solo管不住自己的舌头，好像喝醉了酒似的，“但还是——我的意思是说——我的天啊。”

“坐下。”Illya严厉地说。

“我现在有点明白你说杀不了Sobonov是什么意思了，”Solo继续，“如果他有你一半的力气，我还真的杀不了他——这当然不是说我想要杀他，但是——”

“你在恐慌，或者是肾上腺素的作用，”Illya再次说，“但仔细听我说：坐好。把你那边的安全带系上，你找得到安全带吗？”Solo总算控制住了自己——某种程度上——他点点头。

Illya把Stewart铐起来塞进了车尾箱，他回来时Solo正忙着擦除车内的指纹。Illya的目光让他停了下来。“抱歉，”他自我解嘲笑笑，“职业习惯。”Illya没说什么就重新上了车。Solo观察着他。

“我们不会回事故地点去了，对吧？因为那地方现在可能全是警察。”

Illya动了动嘴唇。“不。”

“谢天谢地。”那是好事，可也意味着Solo本来的逃跑计划泡汤了。“你干嘛那么干？”

Illya别过头看他。“我以为你不想去警局。”

“对，但袭击警察？劫走他们的车并且绑架一个县治安官？我得开始列我的品格证人了。”

Illya没吱声，Solo嗅到了某种可疑。“你说你不是文官。你到底是干什么的？”

Illya把车子掉头，回到路上。两小时以前，Solo竟然还以为他是个无趣的文职人员。

“你在干什么？”Illya冷着脸快速超车，Solo不得不抓住车厢顶部把手才能稳住自己。

“忘了机场，”Illya用单调的，只是通知你的口气说，“我们得先找个地方过夜。”


	5. Chapter 5

Solo不知道应该怎么让Illya理解他接下来要说的话。

“不行。”

Illya转过头。“不行，”Solo重复道，“我从不在一个地方逗留超过四十八小时。”

Illya好像觉得这很好笑。“这是我的原则。”Solo补充道，“我只有少数几条原则，这是其中之一。”

“原则。”Illya说。

“对。”Solo回想了一下，肯定自己说的是英语。谁知道，Illya对英语的掌握程度也许不像他想象的那么好，没有好到能理解所谓的原则是什么。

“你是个积习难改的贼，而你还有原则。”Illya平静地指出。

Solo没觉得有什么问题，起码在Illya指出这点以前，他没觉得有问题。“难道你没有？”他反问，“那会让事情容易很多。少点乱子，多点——让我想想该怎么说——稳定性？”

Illya并没有被说服，总之，他的样子表现得似乎这事是他听过最滑稽的事，而他自己还在几分钟以前因为美国警车上有上锁的机枪而大惊小怪呢。这是辆警用福特，不是那种时髦的道奇复仇者，Solo花了一些时间劝说Illya把警灯关上，因为他们真的不需要更多的注意了。

Illya冷静地想了一想。“其他的原则是什么？不去有俄罗斯佬死在里面的博物馆？”

Solo苦笑，好吧，这句他活该。这件事可不像Illya自以为的那样好笑，否则他俩都不会在这了。“不用我不认识的收赃人，这是第一条，”Solo煞有介事地说，“许多我认识的小偷就是栽在这上面，细节我就不说了。不进行没有勘察过的任务，这是第二条，还有便是不在任务结束以后在同一个地方逗留太久——事情会出错，人们会问太多的问题，诸如此类。”

“事情已经出了错，”Illya反驳道，烦躁地按着控制面板，想要更换频道，“所以我想你的原则早就不攻自破了。妈的，这玩意怎么用？”

Solo熟练地按了几个键，把刚才Stewart在听的警用频道音量调小。他舒适地调整好坐姿，把车上配备的笔记本电脑打开，将枪架上的警用机枪顺手取了下来，放在自己膝盖上，屏幕启动变亮，Solo的眼睛也亮了起来。“我比较喜欢福特警用拦截者，或者FBI用的那种雪佛兰，坐起来舒服点，鸡肋的功能也没这么多，”他注意到Illya的视线，侧过头，“干嘛？”

“你还真是熟悉执法车辆。”Illya忍不住说。

“你要是差点被人送进监狱三次，还有一次坐了监狱，你也会熟悉的。”Solo皱眉说。

他把笔记本屏幕挪近点，有意不去看屏幕上Stewart一家的全家福，他可不想对这事有什么罪恶感，再说，是Illya把他塞进了车尾箱，不是Solo自己。如果Warren县打算因此找他的麻烦的话——“你蹲过牢？”Illya这时插话。

Solo点点头。“不在这，在密歇根，”他有意让自己的话听起来很轻松，“话说回来，天底下的监狱都一个样。”回忆让他沉默了一阵，伸手拿咖啡时，他才想起这不是自己的车。他正在一辆警车里，旁边还有一个俄国佬。该死，Solo想，绝对是人生的低谷。

“多久？”

“两年，”Solo把博物馆的平面图一键切换，这样Illya就看不到他在搞什么鬼，“你怎么了？”

Illya回避他的目光。“什么怎么了。”

“你怎么突然对我这么感兴趣，”Solo探索Illya的脸，“你看上我了？拜托别说你爱上我了。”

又来了，那种犹疑的眼神和生硬的肢体语言。为了避免引发Illya进一步的难堪——Solo已经见识过他难堪时会干出什么来——Solo转移了话题。“你说Stewart为什么就不能开部好点的车子，像Top Gear里面那种改装警车？如果他开改装皮卡，那我们已经到达目的地了。”他的口气好像很惋惜，Illya哦了一声。

“那他可能已经把我们送到牢里了。”他这么说，Solo一想也有道理，于是便不再提这件事了。Illya看他。“你看Top Gear？”Solo用眼神让他闭嘴，Illya无声微笑了下。

“忘了你的原则，我们得找个地方住，”他说，“整个州有可能都在找这部失窃的警车。”

那么你也许该在把车开走以前先想一想。Solo脸上的表情忽然有些难看，在笔记本键盘上打字的手也停了下来。他好像听到了Stewart醒来，开始乱动的声音，有人猛击了一下车尾箱，绝对不是他的错觉。“怎么找？”Solo想起很多尚未解决的问题，“还有你打算拿他怎么办？”

“这些事我来考虑，”Illya严肃地说，“打开警用频道，听听他们是否在找这辆警车，这你能办到吗？还有，把这拿着——你的手枪不管用，任何人问太多的问题，这会有用。”

Solo接过那个拳头大小的东西，翻来覆去打量了一番。“这是什么？”

“手雷，”Illya的话差点让他手一松把那玩意掉到仪表盘上，“现在你能闭嘴了吗？”

“我的天。”Solo说。他现在真的，真的打算闭上嘴了。“谁会随身携带这种东西？”

Illya的口气让他闭上了嘴，Solo以观察人为生，所以不难发现Illya现在很焦躁，有几次无法超车或是前面的车开得太慢得时候，Illya都焦灼地摩擦着拇指，要不就疯狂地按喇叭。

Solo趁Illya不注意，把笔记本斜转了个角度，在搜索栏输入Sobonov的名字，除了几桩关于谋杀案的报道以外没有什么新的东西。他稍感安慰，这意味着警方没有新的进展。他点开几篇比较详尽的报道粗略浏览了一眼，看起来他们正在怀疑一个和Sobnov起过争执的阿尔巴尼亚人，一家阿根廷注册的私人游艇公司，还有Napoleon Solo——Sobonov欠游艇公司两个月的债款，警署在新闻发布会上说打算沿此方向调查，祝他们好运。Solo关上浏览器，想了想，飞快打下Illya的全名，随后在Illya愤怒地超过另一辆车的时候悄悄按下“搜索”键。

令他失望的是，没有什么结果，连使馆网页上一张乏味的证件照都没有，也没有Solo在这种情况下一般会找到的东西，D.U.I.啦，名下可疑的财产啦，曾经被IRS调查啦，等等。Illya Kuryakin看上去是个圣人，或者说是个鬼魂，连youtube和facebook上都没有他的踪迹。

这正是Solo所担心的。

他换个方向，查起博物馆的股东。看上去McDaniels从七月起就在为博物馆寻找新的买家——这一点Waverly没有说真话——新买家是个古怪的外国名字，Illya这时正往他这边看，Solo立刻视线离开屏幕，但他在脑海里记下了那个名字，兴许日后有用。“那么？”Illya说。

“什么那么？”Solo对他回以一个友好的笑容。

“那么，”Illya耸耸肩，“Google对我是怎么说的？我有点好奇。”

Solo脸上的微笑登时消失，悻然关上页面。

打那以后他们所做的就是开车，聆听Stewart在车尾箱里徒劳的尝试。Waverly没有再打来。

“再开十分钟，有一家汽车旅馆，”Solo看着手机屏幕上的导航说，“叫日落大道。”

“日落大道。”

“日落大道，你知道，那部电影？”天色有点暗了，Solo借助手机屏幕的光线吃力地辨认他们驶过的路牌。Illya没有听懂他在讲什么，看起来。“我不看电影。”Solo抬了抬眉毛。

“这是什么，《这个杀手不太冷》？算了，反正你也听不懂。我们的计划是什么？”

“去旅馆以前，得换辆车子，”Illya轻轻松松地说，“是时候检验你的偷车技术怎么样了。”

“他呢？”Solo指指后尾箱。

Illya再次露出那种让Solo大感警觉的表情。

加油站后面的停车场，Illya弯腰把Stewart嘴上的胶带封牢，把他塞进加油站值班店员看不到的角落洗手间的时候，Solo同样弯着腰对付一辆日产车。Illya五分钟后从洗手间出来，穿着飞行员夹克，完全像一个正常的普通公民，因为公路旅行脾气暴躁。他还朝店员换了打公用电话的硬币，要了一条士力架。他出来时，Solo已经坐在日产丰田里了，他看着Illya在公用电话旁打了个电话，这才上车。“这是为什么？”Solo指指Illya用剩的硬币。

“确保拖车已经去救那对夫妻了，”Illya说，“我不想今晚躺下时还想到他们困在那里。”

Solo摇摇头。“有时候我真不知道你是个疯子还是个傻子。”

Illya没有和他争论。“你怎么没问我是不是打电话去报警？”

“你不会的，”Solo知道这样很傻，但他忍不住，“你现在和我陷得一样深。”

Illya没再开口，Solo也没有。他们一路顺利把车开到了日落大道，如果你认为这名字就算俗气，那么等你看到旅馆招牌再说吧。一切都进行得很顺畅，前台登记的那个老头甚至没放下电视遥控器，像Solo想象的那样严厉地指住登记簿，问谁会用Steven J. Homburg这种假名。

他们要的那个房间在走廊的最尽头，Illya掏出钥匙开门的时候，Solo有种拿开锁工具撬门的冲动，但最后还是放弃了——那样会快些，但也会让Illya记住他的开锁窍门，说不定以后Illya哪天坐在审讯桌后面会管不住他的嘴巴，还是谨慎点好。天啊，Solo想，他真的像Illya说的那样，是个疑心很重，忘恩负义的杂种。他提着行李箱，愣住在门口。

Illya已经进去了。

“你在干什么？”他问Solo。Solo这才反应过来，这样站在门口很傻。

Solo及时关上门，把行李放下。他突然有种竭力想要证明自己的冲动。“你记得我拥抱你说一切都会没事的那次吗？”Solo说，“我那是为了偷回我自己的护照。我是说，抱歉。”

Illya并不十分惊讶。“我不是你的神父，Napoleon，”他眼睛周围的皮肤皱起，做了个像是在校准精确度的动作，“找别人忏悔去吧。你以为我不知道你把护照拿回去了吗？”

也对。Solo在床垫边沿找了个不会吱嘎响的地方坐下，两人一时默然无语。

Solo再次打破沉默。“你到底是干什么的？”

Illya没像他想的那样叫他滚一边去。“如果大使馆在你们这里有了麻烦，又无法通过——这么说，正式渠道解决——那就是我的工作。”

这就能解释得通了。Solo说：“包括杀人？”

Illya低声用俄语说了句什么。又换作英语：“我是不会回答这个问题的，牛仔。”

那么这么漫长的一个夜晚困在这里能做什么？Solo可不想打开电视，用脚趾头想也知道那都是些付费频道，或者是些廉价的色情电影。这张床凹凸不平又不舒服，说不定还有跳蚤，窗帘一股子过了期的啤酒味，烟灰缸里的烟灰满得好像上一次清理是在1976年，上帝。

Solo是很想睡一觉，可是不想在Illya眼皮底下睡，万一Illya把他扔在这里，跑去前台报警怎么办？还是Illya最先打破了尴尬。“你有在约会的人吗？”

“没有，”Solo不用想便说，那也是实话，“上一段关系——如果说那叫做约会的话——结束得不怎么好，那以后我就单身到现在。”

“发生什么了？”

“我们在瑞士，”Solo陷入了回忆，“身上有三十万美金的现钱，打算到德国汉堡去避避风头。总之，某一天我从床上醒来时，她带着钱跑了，留下我和房东的花生，还有一张通缉令。”

“花生？”

“一条纯种罗威纳犬，”Solo说，“不是最好的防盗犬种，这是经验之谈。那么你呢？”

Illya摇摇头。“你已经知道我是——”

“同性恋，对，”Solo说，“但我好奇Jeffrey是怎么知道的？”

“我还在克格勃受训的时候，一个比我级别高的上校举报了我，我因此提前终止训练被派到了大使馆。你见到我的那天晚上，我在纽约重新碰到这个人，正打算去杀了他。他在酒店里和别的军官一起喝酒，把我的事当做笑话四处宣扬，我碰见他了，”Illya好像在说别人的事情，Solo完全没想到事情会是这样一番情况，“接下来的事情你都知道了。”

 

Solo等了一会，Illya没有继续讲下去的意思。“后来呢？你杀了他吗？”

“没有，”Illya迟疑片刻，补充道，“我喝醉了。也许是件好事。”

“绝对是件好事。”Solo安慰他说。

Illya有点诧异地瞧着他，Solo困惑地住了嘴。“怎么？”Illya注视着他，害得Solo又想要吻他了，他在努力把这种念头驱逐出去。来得真不是时候，Illya现在和他靠得很近，Solo甚至能感觉到他的呼吸，只要他稍微偏过头就能碰到对方的嘴唇，而就在这个时候——

有人砸门，谢天谢地。


	6. Chapter 6

“你去开门。”

在这种事情上，Solo的反应总是很快，而且没什么商量的余地。Illya可没那么容易被说服。“为什么是我？”Illya反问，两手仍然握成拳头，固执地塞在夹克外套的口袋里。

因为这一行有些不成文的规矩，其中一条就是别自己开门，尽管Solo很乐意和Illya分享这类个人经验，但他不确定Illya会喜欢听。“我还在被通缉，”Solo换了种说法，“记得吗？”

Illya懒洋洋动了动背部，像蹲在太阳下面的一只大型猫科动物，Solo在地理节目上绝对看过类似的景象，那是只躲在远处准备觅食的豹子。“你就不能带着我给你的手雷去开门？”

“不能，”Solo甚至不用想，“那样谈话会很奇怪。嗨，晚上好，这是你订的手雷？”

Illya瞪他一眼，板着脸站起来，朝门走去。Solo如果真的疑神疑鬼，就会叫他带枪——他们从治安官身上卸下来的枪，或者Solo自己的枪。等到他意识到自己已经对Illya信任到让他用自己的枪的地步了，几乎吓出一声冷汗。对Solo来说，这就如同跨过卢比肯河一样。他自然可以像凯撒一样把心一横，说：“事已注定（The die is cast）！”——他个性里的戏剧细胞还真想这么干，然而与心中所想的相反，Solo后退到浴室门的位置，他知道那里有扇窗，从窗口爬出去就是二楼，随便跳到哪辆车车顶上，可以抵达旅馆后头的停车场。

一条逃生路线。刚才Illya在锁孔里转动钥匙开门的时候，Solo在考虑的就是这个。

砸门声停止了一阵，随后在不到一分钟的时间里又响了起来。

Illya把手放在门把上，往左拧开，Solo瞥见什么，皱起眉头说：“等等。”

然而Illya并没有等。

汽车旅馆薄薄的门板朝内敞开，方才一直敲门，仿佛再不进来就会因全身着火而死的人却并没有踏进房间一步，相反，他站在门外的走廊上，距离门框不到一英寸，Solo只能大致凭借地上光影的变化和Illya的视线角度判断，这人的个头不算矮。从Solo所站的角度看不到门外人的脸，无法判断他是否是个真正的威胁，但Illya的背影僵住了。

Solo往自己的右前方挪了一步，总算知道Illya僵住的原因是什么了：门外的人虽然没有露脸，但一支枪管稳稳地从走廊外伸进了房间里，枪口装上了消音器，大约只伸进了八英寸多一点。这不算是个好消息，因为那是支专业武器，能用一颗子弹把他俩像是马丁尼酒杯里的橄榄一样串起来，楼下沉溺于棒球赛的老头不会听到声音，事情结束以后还可以从走火通道离开，有人把这一切都计算好了。

Solo此时是站在浴室门口，往好处想，访客可能还不知道房间里有另一个人，然而往坏处想，那又如何？Solo不是以杀人为生的，眼前的局面已经超出他能忍耐的限度了。再加上他的子弹可不会拐弯，假如他在这里开枪，顶多惊醒杀手而已，还会暴露他自己的位置。

Solo屏住呼吸，思索下一步该怎么办。他的手已经放在左轮手枪上了，这时，Illya在背后朝他摆了摆手。

Solo正要踏出去的脚退了回来。

第二件陌生人透露的事情，就是他有长期抽烟的习惯，或者天生嗓子沙哑。Solo不是个灵媒，只是他把脚收回来的时候，走廊上的人对Illya说：“把两只手都举起来，让我看到。”

这是个男人，Solo不合时宜地想，但知道这件事又有什么好处呢？

这并不能阻止第二天报纸标题上出现“汽车旅馆发生血案，当地警方一无所获”的字样。

Illya背部一僵，Solo心想他大概非常不习惯于接受此类命令，但Illya还是缓慢地把手举了起来，分开高举在头顶，做出标准的投降姿势。这时候那人往房间内踏了一步，Illya也配合着退了一步，Solo不能再朝浴室里面退，因为浴室——和所有汽车旅馆的标准配备一样——小得苍蝇都无法在里面转身，Solo万一撞上什么，便会惊动杀手，把那个崭新的消声器派上用场。

Illya在缓步后退，杀手也在缓步前进，直到Illya在快碰到床垫的那个位置停下来。Solo知道杀手和他仅一步之遥，他在脑子里飞快地计算，那意味着杀手正站在入门的玄关处。他们玩着这场你进我退的游戏的时候，Solo已经放弃浴室，藏进了廉价立式衣柜里。

 

这个角度开枪就方便多了，然而新的麻烦又来了：子弹会先打中挡在前面的Illya，然后才碰到杀手——换句话说，那时杀手大概已经逃之夭夭了。

该死，Solo心想。他从未想过自己有一天会倒毙在一家汽车旅馆里，他永远不该离开南卡罗来纳的。说到死亡，为什么他不能像Sobonov一样，至少死在一家有德加的博物馆里？

Illya一直表现得十分沉着，不像被枪口突然指住的普通人那样话多。事实上，他还没有开口说过一句话。短暂的疑虑掠过Solo心头，也许这件事对Illya来说不是那么出乎预料。

 

他还没来得及把这件事情细想，便听到那把很粗的嗓音说：“叫你衣柜里的朋友也出来。” 

Solo差点没把头撞在柜门上。杀手看过登记簿了，当然知道他们是两个人，天啊他为什么这么蠢？他听见Illya说：“这与他无关。”“你可不知道这一点，老兄。”拿枪指着他的人说。 

浓浓的外国腔，也可能是装出来的。Solo从里面把衣柜门拉开，走出去，举着两手，让对方以为他身上并没有武器，Illya别过头看着他，似乎对他竟然没有趁机逃走感到意外。 

“唔，虽然我们不知道你是谁，”Solo开起玩笑，“起码现在我们知道了，你的数学很好。” 

他又往房间中央挪了一点，他看清拿枪指着他们的人了，感觉像是麦卡锡小说里的人物。这人手臂上有个纹身，样子像在岩石上撞死的一只鹰，Solo从未见过他。就在他以为情况坏到不能再坏的时候，对方把枪口举高了一点，就像有枪的人在告诉你别耍花招时通常会做的那样。“现在，你们之中谁是Illya Kuryakin？”这人说。 

Solo第一反应以为自己听错了。 

“啥？” 

“我说得很清楚了，”那人不耐烦地说，“谁是Illya Kuryakin？” 

Solo的脑子飞快地转着。他慢慢转头看向Illya，看样子俄罗斯人和自己一样惊讶。Illya皱着鼻子，好像闻到了什么讨厌的气味。Solo这回终于领略到为什么杀手要拿枪指着他们而不是先把他们干掉了，也能解释对方为什么非要Solo站出来，而不是隔着衣柜门把他打得脑袋开花。Solo想了想，亮出个示好的笑容。“你就不能索性把我们都杀了吗，Amigo？”他用西班牙语说。这只是赌一把，但，Gaby很可能会说他这是种族歧视。 

“不，我的目标是Kuryakin，”纹身老兄用西班牙语回答，“那么就只会是Kuryakin。” 

Solo明白为什么在杀手这行当墨西哥人有这么好的名声了，倘若他们在来之前能够先搞清楚谁是谁，就更好了。他略一思索，很快得出了事情的答案，有人要杀Illya Kuryakin，但他在大使馆的官方记录是一张白纸，所以要杀他的人只知道他在这个旅馆，却不知道他长什么样，和谁在一起。问题是，他们是怎么知道他在这个旅馆的？ 

Solo斜睨Illya的脸，想要找出答案。Illya头一回躲闪他的目光，Solo心中渐渐有了答案。 

Illya又开始躁动不安了，Solo估摸着他的耐心也快用光了。在Illya说些什么搞砸他们唯一的逃生机会前，Solo往前踏了一步。“我是Illya Kuryakin，”他对那个拿枪的陌生人说。 

Illya惊讶地抿住了嘴唇，Solo懒得照顾他的感受。他正忙着让他们两个都活命。唔，起码其中一个能活下来。对方打量了他一番，随后继续用西班牙语说：“证明给我看。” 

看来他并没有Solo想的那么蠢。 

你这个傻瓜。Solo对自己说。首先，你上一次用俄语是什么时候的事了？其次，你要怎么证明自己是Illya Kuryakin？ 

但他马上想到了最好的证明。 

“我在克格勃受训的时候，我的直属长官举报了我，”Solo认真讲述这个故事，仿佛这真是他自己的故事，Illya的呼吸变得愈来愈粗重，“从那时起，我发誓要杀了他。两天以前，我在纽约看到他了，我感到惊讶，他是新任的驻美大使，我心想：怎么会有这么巧的事情？我认为这是上天赐给我的机会，他没有认出我来，可我认出他来了——我追踪到了他所在的酒店，杀了他，把他的尸体扔到一家冷清的私人博物馆的楼上。” 

他有意停顿了一会。Illya的脸色变得很难看。 

“我认为这个计划万无一失，”Solo继续说，“因为博物馆当晚从十点开始闭馆，会有谁出现呢？不幸的是，我不知道有个小贼决定在当晚十一点左右进去拿走那幅德加，更不幸的是，他也知道密室所在。他打开密室，发现尸体，做了替罪羊。” 

Illya看着Solo，好像希望他别再说下去。Solo却没有理会他继续往下说。 

“我处理完尸体，回到Marriot酒店，把自己灌醉，制造不在场证明，”Solo尽量把事情说得清晰而简要，“第二天警察发现尸体的时候，会发现在他静静躺在博物馆地毯上咽气的时候，我正在酒店走廊里喝个烂醉四处出丑，刚好被监控摄像拍了下来，没有人会怀疑我与此事有关——没有人，除了知道此事的克格勃内部人员，他们用不了多久便把实情琢磨出来了，虽然有替罪羊，媒体和警方也没有怀疑什么，但他们还是决定处理掉最后一条可能出错的线索——Illya Kuryakin本人，也就是我。” 

Solo说完以后，深深吸了口气，转过头去对着枪口。 

“现在，”他说，“你相信我是Kuryakin了吗？” 

这大概是Solo人生中最逞英雄的时刻，连墨西哥人脸上也多了几分诧异。虽说如此，他对准Solo的枪口可一点也没放松，而且比几秒钟前更笃定了。“你还真是难找。”杀手说。 

Solo就把这看作他成功了。然而他还有个疑问，找Illya的人是怎么知道他在哪的？Solo想起点什么，从西装内掏出那条链子，打开链盒，在照片后面，一个跟踪器赫然在目——这时候Illya的脸色非常精彩，Solo简直有些同情他了，然而考虑到要死的人是自己，最好还是等会再说。 

“既然你确定了，”他合上链坠盒，“为什么不开枪？” 

“牛仔——”Illya说。 

Solo对他摇摇头，重新举起手掌，掌心向外。墨西哥杀手朝他走近一步，枪口对准他的太阳穴。 

“牛仔。”Illya又说。 

“不是现在。”Solo告诉他。 

Illya无声往后退了一步。 

Solo还没来得及去想Illya想干什么，他口袋里属于Jeffrey的手机响了起来。 

永远别偷别人没设置静音的手机，Solo觉得自己的规矩里该加上这么一条。 

铃声还在不断地响，有人很执着地要找到Jeffrey，还有Jeffrey真的很喜欢Rihanna，听起来。 

这完美地转移了杀手的注意力，铃声让所有人面面相觑不知道该怎么办的时候，Illya把一只手伸到了Solo的背后，Solo的右手下滑到口袋里——看上去是要把电话关掉，实际上是拿枪——史密斯左轮通过他潜向背后的手，交到了Illya手里，后者干脆利落地仰躺下来，把身子在地毯上一铲，从Solo的两腿之间射出一枚子弹，打中了杀手的眉头正中。 

Solo第一反应是将尸体拖进来，关上门，随后才去拿口袋里的电话。“我不知道Malene是谁，”Solo按下拒听键，对忙着对尸体搜身的Illya说，“但她真是救了我们的命了。” 

Illya破天荒地同意了他这句话。“还有楼下放我们进来那家伙的命。” 

Solo张大嘴巴。“怎么，”Illya说，“你以为他杀完人走的时候，会冒险让那家伙看到他？这不是我们的行事风格，如果你好奇的话。” 

天啊，Solo没想过这码子事。看着棒球比赛然后后脑勺吃子弹？“他看起来不像你们的人。” 

“你看起来也不像我，”Illya低声说，“你的胆子还真大。” 

由于肾上腺素引起的效应已经消失，Solo一屁股在床上坐下，他突然觉得很累——接下来的几个小时怎么过，盯着地毯上新增的装饰，一个死人？——他累了，而且他很想喝一杯。 

“我——”Illya注意到他神色的变化，突然说道。 

“嗯？”Solo揉了揉太阳穴，他太疲倦了，没法去回想自己刚才到底说了什么，又有些什么是不该说的。Illya也许本来以为可以玩这个猫捉老鼠的游戏到永远，Solo本来可以配合他的，还有很多个也许，也许要是Solo没打开通往酒店走廊那道门，一切都会有所不同。 

好像要让他的神经更紧绷似的，手机再次响了起来。Solo打开一看，是Waverly的电话。他按下拒绝接听，他突然不是很想把这件事继续下去了，不管Waverly要的是什么，他可以见鬼去吧，就这个晚上。Illya站起来，把枪递给他。Solo想起什么，从口袋里掏出链坠。 

“你掉在酒店房间里的。”Solo简短地说。此刻怎么解释好像都不太对，就让Illya以为他贪财吧。他们无声交换了所有物，Illya把跟踪器取出来，在脚底下碾得粉碎，再坐下来，Solo扭头瞧着他——他没法控制自己不去这么做——Illya凑近了些，吻上他的嘴唇，由轻变重，最后简直是撕咬了，但Solo没有什么可抱怨的。他抓住Illya的肩膀，开始脱他的衣服。 

 

Solo没时间去思考事情为什么会发展成这样，但他倒是很希望相信，事情从一开始就该如此发展，那么他们就不必浪费那么多时间了。


	7. Chapter 7

他是在吧台附近看到Sobonov的。

那时距离Sobonov变成一个死人还有三天，Solo陈述的版本有一天的误差，然而除此之外，他把大部分事情都说对了。Illya认识他时，他的真名还不叫Sobonov，他的名字叫Vadim Shakurov，你也许认为他叫什么都无所谓，但对于Illya来说，这个名字他一辈子也不会忘记。他当时背对着门口坐在吧台角落里，加上酒吧环境昏暗，Vadim没有注意到有他这么个人。那天酒吧里人很多，给Illya的存在提供了天然的掩护。本来，这一切同样不会让Illya注意到Vadim，但Vadim点了一杯酒，声音大到刚好能让Illya听到。

“不要橄榄，”Illya听到这人对酒保说，“多加点金酒，把苦艾酒换成清酒。”

Illya认识的人里面，只有一个人会如此点马丁尼。Illya认识的这个人，如果酒保调出来的份量不对，或者不合他的胃口，还会把酒保的手指砍断。胆子小的人绝对不能和他一起喝酒，手指这样的杯边装饰不是人人都受得了的。Illya认出这把声音以后，立刻攥紧了他正在喝的那杯双倍伏特加，可他没有马上转过身去，他不想冒这个险。

这人可能只是来酒吧喝一杯，喝完以后便会迅速离开，在他离开之前，Illya必须仔细看他一眼，才能确定他是否是自己所想的那个人。趁酒保走向自己这边，Illya把那杯伏特加一饮而尽，将杯子挪向前，杯子下面塞了两百美元的小费。酒保想抽走钱，Illya按住杯子。

“看见那边那个大个子了吗？”Illya压低嗓音，“套套他的话。如果他说出他下榻的酒店，这钱就是你的了。”酒保看他一眼，好像对这种事情已经见怪不怪，他给Illya空掉的杯子斟满酒，将杯子推了回来，指节轻敲桌沿。“等在这，五分钟。”Illya点点头表示他听到了。

五分钟后酒保回来了，他是个很年轻的黑人，装束像格林威治村的那些嬉皮士。Illya没动他的第二杯伏特加，他希望在听到消息时保持清醒，不管那人是不是Vadim。酒保把杯子底下的钱抽走，以一种不引人注意的手势折叠起来，掖进自己的牛仔裤口袋里，然后对Illya说：“Marriot酒店，他在那里一直住到星期天。酒店在第九大道和四十六街交汇处。”

Illya含糊谢了他，走出酒吧叫了辆出租车，直奔那家酒店。出租司机大概奇怪他为什么这么火急火燎的，他毕竟看起来没喝醉，和其余走出酒吧的人大相径庭，但Illya等酒保消息的时候，已经看见他怀疑的对象搂着一个妓女出了酒吧，所以他现在急于赶上他们。

他是怎么到达Vadim下榻的酒店的，那段路程的记忆有些模糊不清了。到了酒店，他用同样的伎俩，塞给客房服务员一些钱，让她去敲“那个刚入住的俄罗斯人”的门，她先是露出为难的神色，看到钞票的厚度以后照办了。她敲门时Illya藏在走廊拐角，正好看到了来开门的Vadim，这回光线清楚，落在他的脸上，Illya马上确定这就是他要找的人——但没有登时冲上前去。事实上他当时站在那仿佛经历某种发作，呼吸急促得如同肺里的空气都被抽空了。他感觉到喉咙和太阳穴一阵刺痛，胃部沉甸甸的，像压着块石头。

他回到公寓，做了些调查，得知Vadim Shakurov现在的名字，以及他的身份。

他拿出了一个计划。

这个计划里本来不包括一个Napoleon Solo。

他知道一个完美的藏匿尸体的地点，哪怕你把阿波罗18号藏在里面，也要过上很长一段时间才会被人发现。在七十二街有一座鲜为人知的博物馆，它的新买主是投靠了美国人的一个俄罗斯大亨，据说他在冷战时期曾经替美国人运送情报，Illya刚来美国的时候做过他一段时间的保镖。Nikolay是个傲慢的老头，一个投机分子，但Illya对他的新不动产——那座私人博物馆——的每个细节都很熟悉，密室就在二楼的假墙后面，多出来的十七平米便是藏匿Vadim的最佳地点。

Illya本来只打算让Vadim后脑勺吃颗枪子，但事到临头，等到他终于与这个恶魔面对面的时候，仇恨压倒了理智，他用上了拳头，还有手边能找到的烟灰缸。Vadim的脸变得不成样子，倒在博物馆密室里的地毯上，Illya在他的尸体旁抽了根烟，直到烟燃尽才站起来离开——他本来不是个喜欢抽烟的人，但那天晚上他非抽一根不可。他离开的时候大约是十点二十分，他用了三十分钟回到酒店，Solo步入博物馆时，他正在打开自己的迷你吧。

现在回想起来，Illya见过Solo。那是在他去博物馆勘察的那一天，他注意到了队伍前头的这个美国人，当时Illya只觉得这个美国佬话太多，自鸣得意的模样颇为惹人讨厌，他没有想到三天以后，他们变成了——用一个法律术语来说——犯罪同谋。

所有的事情到目前来说都非常合理，但那又怎么能解释他现在在做的事情？Illya让Solo抓住他的手腕，把他按在床垫上肆意地吻住他，虽然Illya本来可以轻易把对方的骨头捏碎，但他饥渴地分开嘴唇，仿佛Solo在做的事是在用舌头操他，实际情况也差不多：Solo没花多少时间剥光了他的衣服，随后用他那能灵巧开锁的手清点他背上的伤疤——Illya知道它们看起来有多么不堪，那都是过去的任务留下的。有一道深深的刀伤，因为处理得晚，即便在愈合以后仍然留下了疤痕，Solo碰触到它的时候，Illya没能忍住吸气的声音。

Solo停顿下来，Illya迟疑了一阵，也许他有什么事情没做对。不管怎么样，距离他上次参与这种事，已经有一段时间了。但他接下来知道的事情是Solo把他拽起来，吻着他的头发，含混低语了一些类似抱歉的话，Illya还没意识到他要干什么，但Solo带他坐到自己的大腿上，把一根手指顶入他的穴口的时候，他才真正发出了略带吃惊的声音。手指的刺入让他仰起头，露出喉咙给对方欣赏，他因为自己的狂乱模样多少有些难堪，紧紧闭住嘴唇。

扩张草率而且匆忙，主要是Illya太过紧张，他的紧张很明显也影响到了Solo。Illya喜欢Solo现在的样子，他那种总是胜券在握的样子不见了，与之相反，他的眼睛因为欲望而变得专注，带有些许残酷的味道。被扩张的不适使得Illya的大腿紧紧夹住Solo的腰，Solo为此低声取笑他。

Solo把他推到床单上，轻拍他的小腿直到他摆好姿势，Illya在Solo推进来时将手中的床单揉成一团，但他的膝盖仍然分开，臀部高高抬起，方便Solo的进入。他被使用到如此强烈的程度，几乎使他的身体发出抗议。Solo抓住他的头发，施加压力，迫使他被迫向后抬起头，以适应更深的进入，那把他的阴茎在床单上拖行了一小段，他几乎因此射了出来。  
他被操得很深，但想要凭借这样抵达高潮还有一些距离，Solo的手掌握住他的阴茎，掌心摩擦颜色变深，已经渗出前液的头部，这确实有利于他的放松，但同时也令快感一下子堆积到无法承受的地步。Illya变得比之前更硬，他的喘息声也更重了，他的背部明显在发抖。

Solo转动他的手掌，Illya发出嘶哑的哀鸣声，腰部大幅度摆动，像是要逃离Solo的手，但结果他只是脱力落到床单上，额头抵住枕头喘气。Solo重重地推了进来，直到Illya被他的阴茎操开。刚开始的刺痛和不适感很快散去，Illya没意识到自己朝后推，挤压着体内那根老二，Solo调笑般说了句“这就对了，恐怖”便把他的手腕分开，压在床单上，粗鲁地开始操他，每次还没抽出去便再次重重推进，Illya能感觉到另一个人的重量包裹住自己，这让他皮肤发热，脸上滚烫，他朝后抬起臀部，用一切努力使得Solo的阴茎操得更深，每次他这么做时，他都能感到Solo掐住他的胯骨，报复一般亲吻他的耳垂，颈后和肩胛骨。

高潮的来临使得他大声呻吟，过了一两秒才意识到Solo从他体内抽了出去，正在处理保险套，Illya在头脑里明白自己应该爬起来，洗个澡，也许把床底下那具尸体处理掉，再想想下一步该怎么办，但Solo没有放他起来，Illya颤抖地感觉到Solo抓住他的膝盖，把它们挪到合适的位置，将他的臀部分开，露出刚才被使用过的穴口，Solo的拇指绕着它爱抚着，诱哄它打开，Illya想要夹紧腿但是做不到。由于这种半是受制于人的姿势，他的阴茎因此在此半硬起来，抵在枕头上。他的肌肉紧绷得不像话。“Napoleon——”Illya嘶哑地说。

“嗯？”他几乎能想象出Solo微笑着看着他的样子。

“我们可没同意这个，”Illya努力挤出一个完整的句子，“——我可没同意这个。”

“放松，”Solo说完亲了他的背部一下，“只是快感而已，你会习惯的。”

Illya没有回答——他也没有机会回答——Solo的舌尖便刺入了他的穴口，他只来得及发出破碎的抗议，而Solo不时停下来，用食指和中指并拢插入，分开他的穴口，以便舌头更容易操进去，Illya绝望地闭着眼睛，有些透不过气，他的屁股在绞紧并且贪婪地纳入那个人的手指，甚至是他的舌头，一切都被搞得一团糟。他第二次射出来的时候，Solo甚至没碰他的阴茎。他还在平复呼吸，Solo把他拉进怀里开始吻他，这比他们之前的任何一次吻都要好，节奏也更缓慢。结束的时候，Illya把Solo推开，弯下身去，含住对方的阴茎，他听到Solo呼吸因此一滞，他的手按在Illya的后脑上，把他拉近，开始放松地享用他的嘴。

他们俩能够亲身站起来，测试一下那间浴室到底有多小，是那天晚上稍后的事了，期间还夹杂着一些Illya不愿回想起来的插曲，比如被按在浴室薄薄的门板上。浴室实在太小了，无法同时容纳两个人，Solo进去冲洗的时候，Illya做了一件不该做的事情——他接了那个Solo一直在忽略的电话，唔，不是Marlene打来的，要找的也不是Jeffrey。

Solo出来时，Illya感觉到自己像个大傻瓜。“Waverly打来的，”他告诉Solo，“他让我告诉你，他给你订好了一人的机票。这是他的原话——‘如果你想要抛下那个俄国佬，找机场的Nathan就行了’，还有，他说，他已经帮你把那些照片做了备份。”

“我可以解释。”Solo说。

“别，”Illya告诉他，“你去你的芝加哥，我回我的叶卡捷琳堡。我们两清了，牛仔。”


	8. Chapter 8

现在仍然是他们被困在汽车旅馆里的同一天，两人此刻都毫无睡意，类似“叶卡捷琳堡”这样的词就有这样的魔力，让你不想再开口。Illya不想做个讨厌鬼，但比“叶卡捷琳堡”更讨厌的词他还有一打，其中一半会让人吐出来，另一半会让人再也不想碰披萨饼，眼下话到嘴边的就有一个，还非得由他来说不可。他侧过身，对同样睁着眼睛瞪着天花板的Solo说：“我们得处理那具尸体。”

Solo听到了以后的表情很精彩。这样的枕边情话对Solo来说也是第一次，大概Solo本来想听到的是别的东西，比如说“宝贝，我还想再见到你”或者“你明天什么时候下班”，但与之相反，Illya却打算跟他交换关于一具尸体的意见，好极了。

Illya也不想这样，可那具尸体实在太显眼了。他们可以挂上免打扰的牌子，打发掉客房服务，这样一来，他们离开以后很久才会有人在床底下发现纹身老兄，不过这种方法并不保险，警察随时有可能提前闯进来，他们可不管你门把上挂的是请勿打扰还是别来烦我。

更何况，那把装有消声器的格洛克还放在电话旁边，和Solo那把左轮放在一起，Illya倒不觉得有人会去找这把枪，不过最好把它一并处理掉。警察会做弹道比对，他们不难找出Amigo额头那颗子弹到底是怎么回事。

“还有那把枪。”Illya补充道。

“我知道，”Solo的语气与其说有多么着急，倒不如说催请Illya赶快闭嘴，“我正在想办法。”

那么你最好赶快加油想，Illya想说。他知道有的杀手会在完事以后把人泡在一桶酸里，然而这里可没有什么酸，只有寒碜得吓人的地毯，以及一小幅能让Ad Reinhardt哭出来的装饰画。Solo思考时把两手枕在脑后，哼着一支爵士曲子，Illya花了很长时间辨认那首曲子，最后发现Solo只是在即兴发挥而已。在此期间，他们隔壁房间那对男女决定不浪费房费的一分一毫，把那张床用到极致，他们发出的声响Illya怀疑半公里以内都能听到，显然，几小时以前隔壁房间差点发生血案并没有影响他们的兴致，Illya尴尬地听着她的尖叫。

Solo注意到了他在尴尬的事情。“她不是他老婆。”他突然说。

Illya完全没料到他会蹦出这么一句话。“啥？”

“我是说Mr.Hubbard和太太，至少这是他们登记簿上的名字，”Solo继续一副心不在焉的模样，“他们不是夫妻，名字是假的，他戴着婚戒而她没有，我的猜测？Mrs Hubbard正在家里，怀疑她的丈夫为什么如此频繁地进行商务旅行。”

Illya真不知道说什么好，这和他们眼下急于解决的问题有什么关系？Solo扭头看他的时候，他不知道该摆出什么表情。“怎么，”Solo说，“你以为我不知道隔壁是什么人就敢住进来？我是个训练有素的观察者，我还可以告诉你她脖子上戴的珠宝全是假货。”

“对，那真是很棒，”Illya忍不住说反话，“就算你知道Mr. Hubbard背着他的妻子在和一个戴假珠宝的女人偷情，那又和我们有什么关系？那又不能阻止你被关进纽约州立监狱。”

Solo自负地笑了笑，继续盯着天花板发呆。“你只是不高兴我发现了这一点而你没有。”

“哈哈。非常好笑。”Illya用死板的语气说。

Solo接下来没再说过一句话，就在Illya以为他被刺到痛处，在生闷气的时候，Solo一跃而起，激动地看着他，把一只握成拳的手砸在另一只手掌上。“想找点乐子吗？”

“呃。”Illya说。

“Mr. and Mrs.Hubbard！”Solo的口气仍然像中了大奖，不仅如此，他的双眼闪着兴奋的光芒，“他们就是我们的出路，我怎么一早没想到！”

“呃。”Illya再次说。

Solo转向他，两手扳住他的肩膀，仿佛他们刚才不曾有过任何纷争，Illya是世界上最能了解他的人。“你难道不明白吗，这很完美，”Solo热情地嚷嚷道，“他骗妻子说要星期四才会回到城里，所以他会把车子停在哪个付费过夜的停车场，自己搭地铁回去，到了曼哈顿再换另一辆车子，我的猜测是，他妻子不知道这个旅馆里发生的事，也不知道这辆车，Mr. Hubbard的犯罪记录不像我那么长，警察不会搜查他的车子——等到他下次来取车时，发现车尾箱里有具尸体会大惊失色，甚至吓得做好几个晚上的噩梦，但他会去报案吗？我看不见得。第一，他不认识这位老兄；第二，警察首先会怀疑的人不是别人，就是Mr. Hubbard自己。”

“咳，”Illya很不适应这种天马行空，“我想的是更为传统的解决方式，比如挖个坑把他埋了。”

“想象力，恐怖，”Solo依然因为这个新发现而愉快，“纹身老兄和Mr. Hubbard之间的联系，就像月球的一个空间补给站和这家旅馆之间的联系那么小，这会成为一桩悬案，警察永远无法找到他们之间的联系，也搞不懂为什么有人会大费周章要杀Mr. Hubbard这种人。”

Illya开始理解他的意思了，但这并不表示他喜欢这样。他发现Solo喜欢冒不必要的风险。这大概是某种上瘾症，可惜这玩意没有十二步疗法。“枪怎么办？”

Solo耸耸肩。“你留着它——别这么看着我，如果有人想杀你，你最好留着一把枪。”

要不是Solo说得那么一本正经，Illya都快以为他在关心自己了。他把Solo的方案认真想了想。“好吧，”Illya勉强同意了，“算你走运，这家旅馆没有摄像头。具体要怎么做？”

Solo给了他一个眼神。“不。”Illya马上说。

“我都还没说话呢。”Solo抗议。

“我知道那种表情。”Illya说。

Solo笑得像是叼着金丝雀的猫一样。

Illya真不明白为什么Napoleon Solo活到现在还没挨揍，就窃贼而言，他真的太招摇了，不仅如此，他的利己主义也不是人人都受得了的。他能活到现在而不是挨一顿痛打死在那个边陲小城，真是个奇迹。比如说这个计划吧，Solo是筹划的人，这没错，可Solo并没有告诉Illya，这个计划里包括他必须把一具尸体裹在地毯里，抬下楼梯，弄到停车场的某个角落里，Solo则把手插在西装口袋里旁观。他们遇到的障碍其实不算很多，第一，日落大道——不像它的名字——没有花那个钱在走廊装上够瓦数的电灯，所以他们现在走过的地方暗得连运送海洛因都没问题；第二，旅馆里的人都不太爱管闲事，除了一两个蹲在停车场边嗨高了乙醚的妓女，等到她们第二天醒来，多半以为自己看到的那个黑暗中的连体婴是幻象。

像Illya说的，旅馆里没有摄像头，除了入口处那一个，但他们不经过门口，只要确定Illya顺着后楼梯走进停车场的时候，把他们放进来的老头没往这边看就行了。Illya把尸体在地上拖着走的时候——对不起了，纹身老兄——Solo过去转移老头的注意力，聊了些关于天气真差，冰块机在哪，以及距离最近的一家Drive-in餐馆在哪之类的话题。

Illya把那块现在鼓鼓囊囊的，看起来像是二手跳蚤市场买来的地毯塞到Hubbard先生的车底盘下面，等了不到五分钟，Solo出现了，看起来像个闷极了打算到停车场抽根大麻的家伙，Illya差点没笑出声。“你打哪搞来这身行头？”他瞧着Solo的摇滚T恤和牛仔裤。

“跟那边一个流浪汉买的，”Solo拿大拇指往角落里一指，“你得融入环境。”

“随你怎么说，”Illya得说，Solo现在看起来真像一个汽车修理工，“办正事吧。”

像Solo对他解释过的那样，Hubbard的车子是租来的，不会有什么过硬的防盗设备。Solo只鼓捣了两三下就让报警器失了效，他们打开车尾箱的锁的时候，车子柔顺地朝他们敞开，仿佛表示欢迎。Illya轻轻托住毯子的头部把它放了进去，不是因为他害怕死了的墨西哥人会折断他的颈椎，而是因为他希望尽量减少把重物扔进空的车尾箱的声响，Solo合上车尾箱，坐进驾驶室，在里面做了些手脚。“车载定位系统坏了。”他出来时说。

Illya点点头，顿时感到怅然若失。他突然意识到，这是他和Solo在这趟逃亡旅程上最后一件要做的事，事情结束以后，从明天开始，他们就是互不相干的两个人了。Solo好像读懂了他内心的想法。“他们会派更多的人来杀你，你知道，”Solo说，“你自己多加小心。”

“你也是，”Illya不想显得多愁善感，故意把话说得很粗鲁，“不要被警察逮到。”

Solo笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀。“我会记住的。”

回到旅馆房间，Illya一夜无眠。第二天早上他睁开眼睛时，房间是空的，Solo已经消失了，还真是他的作风，他的行李全都带走了。Illya读出枕头边的字条，Solo在上面写下：“别担心那些照片，我已经把它们全部删除了。到了芝加哥，我会给你寄明信片。”这临别赠言可真够混蛋的，Illya应该感谢Solo临走时没顺手牵羊把他的东西也带走，考虑到Solo是个贼。

Illya发了片刻的呆，随后打算快速洗把脸。从洗手间出来时他意识到了一件事，大步回到窗边——和他猜测的一样，Solo把车子留给了他，这对凡事以自己为先的Napoleon先生来说一定是头一遭，Illya知道Solo走了没多久，烟灰缸边沿搁着一支香烟，还在燃烧，不是什么好烟，兴许是Solo昨晚在那个流浪汉处搞来的。烟灰缸下面压着一叠现金，Illya数了数，恰好是Solo当初承诺他的那个数。他不知道Solo把钱藏在哪，他看起来不像身上有那么多现金。Illya打算先看今天的报纸，再找个地方吃早餐，他很有信心，等把车子开到第一个限速牌出现的时候，他就能把Solo给忘了。

唔，他至少实现了计划的大部分。他在一个叫铁线湾的地方坐下来吃早餐，等到他把报纸放下来时，一个家伙不请自来，坐在他对面。“Kuryakin先生，”这个家伙说，“我们见面了。”

Illya没理他，继续吃自己的早餐。他把糖浆倒到自己的煎饼上，然后喝了一大口咖啡。那个没有自报姓名的家伙脸上有种笑容，像你的牙医安慰你这不会很疼的时候的笑容一样。

“Kuryakin先生，”这人又说，“你得跟我们走一趟。”

Illya把碟子挪远一点，用吓人的目光看着对方，好让他知道这样很烦。“我不认识你。”

“唔，人们总爱跟我说这句话作为开场白，这时我就会说：这没什么，先生，我们不必认识，但你手上有我感兴趣的讯息。”那人的笑容扩大了一点，“给我我想要的，我们就是朋友。”

Illya想把枫树糖浆倒在他脸上，再把他的笑容卷起来吃掉。“讯息。”

“对，”那家伙从西装外套掏出证件亮给他看，“我名叫Dan O’Connell，是一名FBI。您有我们的老朋友Napoleon Solo的消息，先生，而我正是为此而来。跟我走一趟？”

Solo可没提到有一帮FBI对他感兴趣，更没提到Illya可能被牵扯到这件事情里面去。难怪Solo脚底抹油溜了，难怪Stewart消失以后当地警方没再来找他们的碴，原来案子现在变成联邦调查局的事了——还是说，Solo一直就是局子里的常客？Illya暗骂再次被他骗了。

“要是我说不呢？”

“那样一来，我们可以通知你的俄罗斯朋友你在哪，”O’Connell脸上的微笑刺眼，“他们很乐意知道。”Illya看向他身后，一辆黑色的福特金牛座挡住了餐馆的门口，而这里只有一个出口。

“你们到底想知道关于Napoleon的什么事？”Illya问道。

“你瞧，技术上来说，我们不能审问大使馆的人员。但技术上来说，你也不在这。我猜Napoleon告诉过你一个关于父亲是牙医，母亲在布鲁克林当艺术家的故事？你或许以为他是个在成长过程中感到很闷的中产阶级小孩，偷窃只是无伤大雅的爱好？哦，那是个谎言，先生。”

所有关于Solo的事情看起来都是，Illya想道。“那关我什么事？”

“Napoleon Solo在密歇根关过两年，那以后他在为我们工作。我们希望他能帮我们找到证据扳倒Alexander Waverly——我能告诉你的是，我的一半同事认为他已经背叛了我们，另一半认为Waverly已经弄明白了一切，他回芝加哥只是去送死。”

“你是哪一半？”

“你知道我是哪一半，”Dan说，“否则你早用你的格洛克把我打死了。我说得对吗？”

Illya的手指从扳机上松开。“如果他在为你们工作，”Illya只是有一件事搞不懂，“那么在他发现Sobonov尸体的时候，为什么不向你们求助？”

“我只能这么说，”对方说，“Napoleon Solo有个特点，他很难相信别人，同样的，他也很难获取别人的信任。你和他相处的短暂时间里，对他已经有大概的了解了，先生。”

真他妈的对极了，Illya想。那就是Napoleon Solo没错。

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

两小时又三十分钟的飞机，奥黑尔国际机场降落。出租车——一小时又二十分钟——将会把你把带往风城，只不过他选择的是湖岸特急（Lake Shore Limited）列车，睡了一觉，出车站的时候把假胡须和滑雪帽拿掉。联合航空可以挣到他这笔钱，但机场的Nathan——Waverly提供给他的联系人——还在那里等着，Alexander Waverly知道他喜欢空姐。

所以，早上好，L线。

黏贴假胡须在下巴周围留下的刺痛还没散，他就已经站在要去的那栋房子的门脸前了。现代风格的三层公寓，游泳池对着露台。来到这里Solo起码打破了自己的两条规则：预先踩点——房子对他不比他对房子更熟悉；不算旧账——房子的主人是Nicolay我的姓很难读先生，博物馆的新买主。

Solo把棒球帽帽檐压低，牵牢狗绳，报纸夹在胳膊下。德国牧羊犬朝他吠叫。

“安静，Illya，”Solo蹲下身抚摸狗，“你是我这件事情上的搭档，你得上道点。”

狗是哪儿来的？呃，往南走一个街区，第二个路口左转，有一家叫做“海岸乐园”的宠物店，Solo只是碰巧经过那儿，碰巧看上了这只狗。他熟练地拉着他的新朋友四处转悠，看起来像个爱狗之人，一大早起来散步加拿报纸，不会有人怀疑他是个看上这栋房产的小偷。

狗乖顺呜咽，朝他的手凑过来。Solo给它一个赞赏的轻抚。

目前看来，天黑以前他都别想进入这栋房子，所以也没什么可做的了。Solo决定去吃个早餐，顺便经过“海岸乐园”，把可爱的Kuryakin还回去。狗没问题，有问题的是这个计划，他在柜台上留下十美元作为租狗的费用，就当做是给大丹——狗牌上写着这是它的名字——加块牛排好了。走出“海岸乐园”，一辆漂亮的敞篷车在路边朝他按喇叭。电镀铜绿车身，700马力，Solo不用想都能知道坐在车上的是谁。

他上车，女人摘下墨镜。“你可真是难找。”

你是怎么找到我的？Solo叫自己把嘴闭紧点，得罪Victoria和得罪Waverly一样糟。“出了点意外，我没偷到你要的那幅德加，所以，”Solo尽量说这话时表现得迷人点，“我们的交易取消了，抱歉。对，我指的是我瞒着Waverly想偷偷把画卖给你的交易，我很清醒。”

Victoria一向迷人，Solo搞不清楚她到底是不是气疯了。“我给你的预付款呢？”

“没了，拿来打发一个俄国佬了，”Solo继续施展魅力，“说来话长。”

“啊噢。”

Solo一点也不喜欢这个啊噢，他的人生里可从来没有什么啊噢。这种话通常是一个FBI开枪打你之前说的，从Victoria嘴里说出来，Solo觉得自己像是被关在笼子里的那只牧羊犬。

“Mr. Solo，”Victoria笑眯眯的，“一个月以前——让我想想，大约是一个月以前吧——你来找我，说你手头上有McDaniels的艺术珍藏，只要出个价，你就能源源不断地把它们从Waverly的眼皮子底下运来给我，我为此预付了你一千美元，还告诉了你我丈夫在银行的保险柜密码。”

“全都是自愿的，如果你允许我补充。”Solo低声咳嗽，打破冷场。

“那么让我再补充一点，”Victoria仍旧笑眯眯的，“如果在今天结束以前，不把我要的东西偷给我，你会发现自己碎成一块一块的，或者某天晚上醒来坐在一把电椅上。明白了吗？”

她说这话时一手托着腮，风情万种，好像只是邀请Solo去兜个风。Solo脸上的笑容都僵了。

“也许我发现Waverly的出价比你迷人呢。”

“噢。”Victoria又说。

“别再噢了，也别再说什么啊噢，”Solo赶紧打断话头，“你要是不介意帮我点忙，我能在今天结束以前把那幅德加给你。”

Victoria手指轻敲方向盘。“说吧，”她骄傲地转过头来，“要我帮什么忙？”

当一个人有很多敌人的时候，就会像Solo一样处之泰然了。他们继续保持作为Solo敌人的立场，那对他有好处。他让Waverly以为他在飞机上，让FBI以为他在Waverly手上，让Victoria以为他中了美人计。晚上，他出现在Nicolay的房子外头时，他们一个也没有想到。开锁时，他为倒在地毯上的Sobonov默哀了两秒钟——不能更多了，因为门开了。Solo在来之前做了功课，Nicolay一家正在棕榈泉另一处产业里，他是安全的。他可以安心在这地方住上两个月甚至更久。

Solo进去以后关上门，把两道锁重新锁上，审视了一下他打算短期藏身的领地。几幅荷兰风格派画作——一楼拐角，雪茄室内，电话旁边——可以往他的逃跑基金里面再添一笔，可他现在没工夫理这个。他直奔酒柜，给自己开了一瓶香槟。

气泡，冰凉的液体——一杯下肚以后，感觉舒服多了。他走到古董唱机旁，打算放张唱片，唱针柔顺地落到了他找到的唱片上，柔和的爵士乐音传出。Solo在沙发上坐下，翘着二郎腿，又给自己倒了一杯香槟，完全不像在逃命。

晚间新闻节目：警长Stewart全无消息，Sobonov谋杀毫无进展。有一桩新闻倒是引起了他的注意，市郊停车场的一辆旧道奇的车尾箱发现一具尸体，根据法医报告，死者为墨西哥裔非法移民，纹身证实与帮派有联系，停车场属于Nocht租车公司，最近租车的是Fisch先生，家在纽约，任职旅行社职员，无目击者，警方现正循帮派火拼线索调查。

这么说来他没有完全猜对。旅行社职员，多半是用旅行社名义租的车子。可怜的Mr. Fisch，下次偷情好运。

关掉电视，打开衣橱。俄罗斯大亨的品味惨不忍睹，Solo仿佛视力受到伤害似的迅速关上柜门，过了两秒又快速打开，闭着眼睛抓了件睡袍。深紫色，天鹅绒内衬，聊胜于无。

浴缸合适，但很无聊，等他洗完澡，他决定上楼到Nicolay的卧室里去研究研究保险柜。

哼歌刮胡子，关上水龙头。打开镜子旁边的橱柜。除了阿司匹林和抗抑郁药物以外没有什么特别的，但Solo摸到了一个不该在那的合页，顺着合页探到了一个暗锁，打开以后全是好东西。玛丽简，苯丙胺，六千美元的现金，拿橡皮筋扎成两捆，分开摆放。一小瓶处方止痛药，一个天鹅绒小口袋——半打未经切割的钻石，多半是赃物。这么说，Solo一开始对于博物馆的新买主Nicolay先生的直觉是对的，买下博物馆是为了清洗他的钱。Solo关上橱柜，没动苯丙胺，只拿了现金——意外不大，不过逃跑基金刚刚升级为风险基金了。

得罪一个俄罗斯佬的风险。

Victoria Vinciguerra的电话，Solo欠身去接。“FBI找到他了——别问我怎么知道的。”

“我很乐意，‘别问我怎么知道的’是我的中间名。把他还给俄罗斯大使馆了吗？”

“没，他还活蹦乱跳的，”Victoria口气懒洋洋，如同Solo的烂事打扰了她的美容觉，“显然，这里头有什么交易，我的FBI线人最后看见他，他在布鲁克林，你那对完美父母家里。”

“我是孤儿，亲爱的。”Solo打了个呵欠。

“听说是这样，我什么时候能拿到我的德加？”

“Gabby在罗马，她马上会收到一个包裹，”Solo心里暗自祈祷他不会因为这事上Gabby的黑名单，“我想你不难找到她吧。包裹里有你要的东西，寄出的日期是今天。”

“如果你耍滑头——”

Solo挂上电话。那么，Illya Kuryakin，FBI的新资源——真没想到。这件事先放到一旁，Solo不敢怠慢，开动脑筋。博物馆被窃，还死了人，如果他是Nicolay，一个在战时有秘密还干的不是清白勾当的俄罗斯大亨，他会马上把那幅密室里的画转移。画之所以没转移，只可能有一个原因——那是仿作。

只是赌一赌，保险柜——上帝保佑，并不难开——果然。一幅一模一样的德加在里头，但这幅不是赝品。一切豁然开朗，把真画交给Victoria，把Illya塞给FBI，他回到Waverly身边，带着假画，解决他们之间那笔账。整个解决方式很完美，没人送命，Solo只有一个地方不喜欢：这意味着他还得回那座博物馆一趟，现在那是犯罪现场，单枪匹马，很多事情可能出错。

等等。

不，往回倒。如果他对Illya了解正确，Illya现在应该已经知道他说的布鲁克林牙医父母是放屁，那么他去布鲁克林干什么？Solo绞尽脑汁，想起填在假护照上的假地址。

他想起Victoria的话。

“……他在布鲁克林，你那对完美父母家里。”

哦。

Solo的脸上渐渐绽放出一个笑容。

他不用回博物馆了。因为他知道那幅假画在哪。Illya Kuryakin还真是个大惊喜。但Illya现在性命有危险，如果Solo知道他在哪，那么Waverly也会探知——与Solo不同，Waverly以为Illya手上的是真画。FBI能保住Illya不被俄罗斯人干掉，讽刺的是，他们未必能保证他不被Waverly干掉——如果他们活真的干得那么出色，那么值得信赖，Solo就不用跑了。

他得亲自去一趟。

他刚想到这里，三楼的灯戏剧性地全灭了。Solo的脑子里闪过几个念头，保险丝开关，枪，所有人都想要的画作。三选一，他抓到画。一个迷人的英国腔在楼下响起来，听起来在楼梯附近。

“别费心，Napoleon，”妈的，他讨厌别人叫他Napoleon，“我替你省下了去布鲁克林的路费——我们在起居室，我的枪对准了你的俄罗斯朋友，你乖乖把那幅画拿下来交给我。”

事情不妙，以他对Illya的了解，他不太可能服从Waverly的指挥。那么，只有一个可能——

“画在三楼，”Solo悄声拉开枪的保险栓，“所以你为什么不上来呢？”

“我其实不太介意FBI，Napoleon，”Waverly的声音传来，“瞧，你的俄罗斯朋友帮FBI设了个陷阱，以为你会回来取那幅真画，没想到惹来了我，他们没想到我会亲自出现在纽约，更没想到我没那么好抓住——我快要讲到令人发指的部分了，Napoleon。”

Solo干笑两声。“这里面还有令人发指的部分？”

“当然，就是拿假画糊弄我，”Waverly摇头，“令人发指。但你不会那么蠢，所以我想真画还在你的手上，Vinciguerra小姐还没拿到——我顺便邀请你的俄罗斯朋友一起来了。”

Solo在想值不值得为了一幅画送命，Waverly等他打开保险箱以后才出现，这才令人发指。“我下来以后喝什么，茶？”Solo喊道，“需要我沏上水吗？我们一共有几个人？”

“除了你和我，Kuryakin先生本人，还有一群为Kuryakin而来的俄罗斯人，一群为你我而来的FBI，埋伏在对面房子里准备逮捕你的芝加哥警察，还有地下室里昏迷过去的Vinciguerra小姐——这是个派对，Napoleon。”

Solo叹气。“别叫我Napoleon。那会提醒我这是我人生的滑铁卢。”

Waverly在继续：“……耍任何花招，任何一方可能都会冲进这间屋子。”

Solo下楼，Waverly在会客沙发上坐得稳稳当当，手里举着枪，枪口对准坐在他身边的Illya——Solo以为Illya会身上带伤，或者被人打了什么镇定剂之类，以致于他听Waverly的摆布，然而Illya好好地坐着，俨然被迫参加他不喜欢的下午茶派对。Waverly跟前摆放着两个茶杯，Illya瞪着三层点心盘，如果他等下决定把那个司康饼塞进Waverly嘴里，Solo不会阻止他。“那么，”Waverly笑眯眯地对他说，“人齐了，好小伙子们。”


	10. Chapter 10

Illya两手插在夹克口袋里，怒气冲冲盯着他们俩。

“我猜，”Waverly说，“他想知道我们俩是怎么认识的。”

我猜他一点也不想，Solo心想。“不打算告诉他吗？艺术收赃人和窃贼？”

Illya把视线转向Solo，Solo长出一口气。“我在密歇根出狱以后，得定期向假释官报道，Waverly那时候是我的假释官，在此之前他在大学教犯罪心理学。我可能有那么一两次不太准时报道，又不想被送回监狱，Waverly听说我能搞到他喜欢的艺术品——我俩一拍即合。”

Waverly手中那把Walther P38稳稳抬着。“正是如此，Kuryakin先生。正是如此。”

Solo把画指给他看，Waverly一面朝画走去，一面把枪依旧对准他们俩。Waverly一起身，Solo便过去坐到Waverly坐的位置上，也就是Illya的旁边，并不是他急于护短，害怕Waverly把他的俄罗斯朋友给崩了，而是他急于离开他刚才坐的地方——那位置正对窗户，狙击手最佳的射击角度，随时他有可能脑袋开花。Illya和他被枪指着，眼看Waverly把画夹在腋下从后门走，在夜色中溜之大吉。剩下他和Illya留在这间被重重包围的房子里。

Illya转向Solo。“你可没提到他是个混蛋。”

“我告诉你的是简化版本。”

“完整的版本是什么？”

“他抓到了我的小辫子，我得替他卖命，大部分时间任务不怎么讨厌，替他跑腿的同时我能赚点外快，小部分时间让我想要自杀，比如现在。要我猜他是怎么走出这所房子的，他多半贿赂了芝加哥警署，要么Gabby从罗马回来了，正坐在值班警员的车上让他们无暇他顾。”

“Gabby？”

“Waverly手下另一名飞贼，”Solo不知道他们为什么还坐在这里聊天，“矮个子，卷发，脾气暴躁，性别：女。说说你的情况吧，我们告别到现在有——过了今晚就够七十二个小时了。”

Illya抬起手腕看了看表，Solo此时发现他胳膊下面鼓鼓囊囊的枪套，一把马卡洛夫手枪赫然在目。“他妈的玩儿我吧，你有武器？那你为什么让我把真画乖乖交给他？”

“为了让你得到点教训，”Illya一本正经地教训他，“何况我也不能开枪，那会把那群鲨鱼——”他指了指屋子外面，“——全都引来。”说得有道理，但Solo还是暗自记下了这笔账。

Illya看着他。“记仇完了？”

“再给我两秒钟。好了，”Solo为他失去的那幅德加感到一阵心痛，“你说。”

“你的FBI伙计找到了我，我只要同意他的计划，他就保证我的安全。”

“唔。”

“他把我从一群俄罗斯人的眼皮子底下带到了博物馆，又带到了布鲁克林。我们带着你没有成功拿走的那幅画，以为你会去那里——因为那个叫Dan还是什么的家伙说，你看见艺术品就像看见骨头的狗一样咬着不放。”

虽然这比喻太低俗了，但基本正确。“唔。”

“然后英国人找上门来，FBI意识到他们引诱错了人。英国人发现那是幅假画，临时决定把我作为人质，因为根据他的说法，任何能够和Napoleon Solo共同逃亡的人显然对Napoleon非常重要，尽管Napoleon自己可能还没意识到——我说这是鬼扯，他掏出枪指我脸。”

Solo嗓子里痒痒的想咳嗽，眼神躲着Illya的眼睛。“唔。”

“基本上，”Illya抬起手，掸去膝盖上不存在的羽毛，“就是这些了。”

“那把马卡洛夫？”

Illya眉间出现了一个微小的皱紧动作。“我们离开的时候受到了俄国人阻拦，有个家伙的马卡洛夫正好合用，格洛克是不错，但我不喜欢美国枪。”

“所以你就顺手从他身上拿了，是吧？”改天得告诉Illya，逃命的时候就别挑三拣四了，Solo想道。Illya冷哼了一声算是认可这说法，Solo一跃起身，把窗帘掀开一条缝，看了看外头。Illya坐在原处，皱着眉头死盯着Waverly留下的三层茶点，仿佛坐在敌人当中。

“进来的时候我看过了，”Illya捏碎一个司康饼，“两辆车，一辆在后门，芝加警署。一辆在前门，FBI的无标记车辆，对面房子里有FBI的监视小组，二楼，没开灯的房间。你们美国人监视起来真是好认。然后所有你没想到的地方都藏着俄罗斯人——我只能这么说了。”

Solo忍不住瞪他。“谢谢你提供的基本情况。”

“不客气。”Illya警惕地观察意式冻奶酪和树莓饼干。

树莓饼干入选，Illya吞下去一个。饼干碎屑粘在嘴角，Solo抑制住想过去亲亲他的冲动。

“火力呢？”

“没有狙击手，我猜没人想在大晚上起来，这是好消息。坏消息是，我们有两个人却只有一把枪。”Solo眯起眼睛，注视沙发后面一幅画，一边在心里计算价钱一边说：“也许我们不需要枪，你还有Dan的联系方式吗？”Illya隔着融化的冻奶酪给他一个眼神。

“抓起电话，告诉Dan我被俄罗斯人抓走了，你看着他们干的。”

Illya哼哼两声，没动。

“然后我再告诉你那些俄罗斯兄弟，美国人以为你杀了墨西哥老兄，你被美国人抓走了。明白了？你在执行任务的时候总有办法和他们联络吧？”

Illya好像很不情愿告诉他下面的话。“拨打我用水写在桌上的号码，告诉电话那头的人你要找要塞街1181号，会有人出来跟你讲话，用俄语，别提到我的名字。Vincigula小姐怎么办？”

“是Vinciguerra，”Solo纠正，“给芝加哥警署个匿名线报：绑架。富商Vinciguerra的千金被人看见塞入车尾箱，车牌号码末两位是8和3，一辆别克林荫大道——Waverly的座驾，别说得太详细，让他们花点时间。接下来我们可以开始工作了。”他把一部手机扔给Illya。

Illya抬手接住，低头盯着手机屏幕。“这不是酒店那部。”

“这是Waverly的手机，绝对不会被查到，那家伙疑心比我还重，”Solo从窗帘边退回，重新在沙发上坐下，“不相信我的话，你可以听听他的来自BBC Radio 3的铃声。”

Illya冲他做了个鬼脸，Solo趁这个机会偷吃了一块草莓松饼。

电话如同驱鬼的魔咒，最先开走的是那部警车，Solo琢磨他们会在埃文斯顿的什么地方截住Waverly的那部车盘问，就算拿不回他的画，这一下也够他复仇的。随后撤走的是FBI，俄罗斯人他们惹不起，一场外交风波，得回去请示上司后再做打算。俄罗斯人按兵不动，对Solo给他们的情报半信半疑，最保守的猜测，有一部分确实撤走了，另一部分还在监控着这所房子——Solo看向Illya，知道对方也有相同的想法。

“接下来就麻烦了。”Solo从脖子上解下自己的领带，递给Illya，“告诉他们，你绑架了个无辜的美国公民，把人撤走，否则你会朝美国公民的头顶开枪——要是你这么干，华盛顿就要爬到他们脑袋上拉屎了，他们不会喜欢的。”

Illya四处找那位“无辜的美国公民”，三秒以后才反应过来。

“你说的是你？”

“不然呢？”Solo又递了递领带，“干还是不干？我快黔驴技穷了。”

Illya一脸半信半疑，接过领带又看了看Solo。“你信任我到愿意当我的人质？”

“只是今晚。”Solo拍拍他膝盖，在他大腿上挤压一下以作保证。

Illya站起来，要把蓝色领带绕过他肩头，在布料覆盖上眼睛以前，Solo按住他的手。

“我没有布鲁克林父母，父亲是酒鬼，母亲——习惯性偷窃。进进出出疗养院，别人去毕业舞会的年龄，我完成了我的第一次偷窃，我同意入伍当兵——条件是他们撤销我所有控罪，我觉得你很吸引人，虽然你死脑筋，暴力而且蠢到相信我这种人——不知怎么的，今晚好像是个坦诚相对的好时机。”

Illya在他身后俯下身吻他，干燥嘴唇碾着他的嘴唇。他的脉搏在跳动，紧贴着Solo的皮肤。

他们几乎无法分开。

“牛仔。”五分钟后Illya低声说。

Solo侧头倾听，Illya嘴唇凑上他耳畔。

“我们得闹出点响动。”

子弹打灭头顶吊灯，头顶巨物轰然倒塌，黑暗笼罩全部视野。还有三十秒，Solo在心里计算，还有三十秒他们就要冲进来了，这场战斗里还剩下残余斗志的不管什么人，没有相信他的骗局和线索的人，他们冲上草坪，踩踏玫瑰花圃，手里端着轻型半自动，跳上台阶，守在门边，当他们进来时，无辜的守法公民眼睛上蒙着蓝色条纹领带，经历他最后一波的人生低潮——一个俄罗斯情人，马卡洛夫手枪，烈酒般的吻，拳头握住的手枪搁在太阳穴上。

“将军。”在黑暗的心脏里说。

 

Fin.


End file.
